


Come kiss me one more time.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: A little game of truth or dare leads Alex and Lena to something that Alex certainly wasn't expecting.  Will they be able to create something special out of an unlikely friendship?





	1. Chapter One

Alex could feel the pleasant buzz of alcohol in her body as she watched the group around her. James is cackling with laugher because Winn had just taken a shot of olive oil which when you’re drunk was pretty hilarious. She smiled fondly at the look of disgust on Winn’s face.

James turned to Alex next with a smirk on his face. “Truth or dare,” he said with a look leveled at Alex that shined nothing but a challenge.

“Dare,” Alex said back equally challenging James.

He smiled a devilish smile at Alex that didn’t cause her to falter at all. He turned his eyes slightly to his left and quickly scanned the woman sitting next to him.

“Twenty second make out,” he began slowly, “tongue included.” He looked quickly between Sam and Lena before grinning wide. “With Lena,” he said nodding his head in the direction of the woman.

Alex heard Kara gasp next to her, saw the shit eating grin that spread across Winn’s face, and turned to make eye contact with Lena. Truth be told she’d thought many times about how good those full, red lips would feel, but she’d never allowed herself to indulge. Lena was her sister’s best friend. A small smile was on Lena’s face at the suggestion.

Alex moved forward across the circle they currently sat in to lean forward and lightly brush her lips over Lena’s before she pulled back. “Not good enough,” she mumbled as she stood and reached down to take the CEO’s hand.

Lena didn’t break eye contact as she took the offered hand to stand as Alex lead her to the couch. She sat down close to the Agent whose body was facing towards her. With a gentle hand, Alex cupped her cheek and leaned in again. At first it was another tentative brush of lips before Alex pushed harder. Lena let her control the kiss as their lips moved together. Lena’s eyes fluttered shut when Alex pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled on it lightly. When she released it, Alex ran her tongue over Lena’s bottom lip. Lena happily opened her lips to let Alex’s tongue slide between them. When Alex’s tongue began to move against her own, Lena had to bite back a moan. The kiss continued to heat up as Alex’s tongue began to move faster and faster against Lena’s.

“Time,” James said breaking the daze that the two of them had been in. Alex’s tongue moved a few more times against Lena’s before she pulled back leaving them both breathing hard and looking at each other with amused looks.

Alex turned a tentative look to the group. James and Winn each wore the same grin, Kara was wide eyed, and Sam just looked turned on.

“Truth or dare Lena,” Winn said from the floor as Lena and Alex remained close on the couch.

“Truth,” Lena muttered.

“How was that kiss?” He asked and shot Alex a look.

“Honestly, one of the best I’ve ever had,” Lena muttered, and Alex felt a surge of pride through her. “I didn’t doubt that the Agent would be good with her hands, but she is certainly good with her mouth.”

Alex felt a surge of arousal at the words just as her sister began to cough loudly. Now that she’d allowed herself the chance to indulge, she didn’t want to do anything but kiss Lena again.

They spent the next few hours hanging out with their friends with only a few tentative touches and lingering glances.

Typically Lena was the first to leave as the night began to wind down, but Alex noticed her lingering. James and Winn said their goodbyes followed by Sam leaving Alex, Kara, and Lena putting things away in the kitchen. Kara happily chatted as Alex shot her a look. She was trying so hard to communicate with her sister that she wanted her to leave.

Kara stayed for ten more minutes before she yawned. “Want a ride?” Kara asked gesturing towards Lena.

“I’m good,” she answered back. Kara’s confused look caused her to speak again. “Alex promised me a taste of some expensive scotch, and I just can’t pass it up.” Kara nodded in understanding before hugging her sister and heading out the door.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Alex nodded towards the cabinet. “Do you really want to taste the scotch?”

“No,” Lena said stepping closer to Alex. “I’d like to taste you.”

The comment was enough to cause Alex’s heart rate to pick up and her breathing to get heavier and more shallow.

“By all means,” Alex said as she closed the distance between them.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before lips were crashing together in a heated kiss. Alex stumbled back until her back hit the counter as Lena commanded every second of the kiss. Lena had given Alex control of the kiss in front of their friends, but now she was devouring Alex’s mouth in the hottest kiss the Agent had ever experienced. Lena was slightly shorter than her, but Alex felt like she was sinking as the Luthor explored her mouth with her tongue.

Lena’s hand was tangled in Alex’s short hair as the other hand rested on the counter top behind them. Alex’s hands rested around Lena’s back as teeth clashed together as Alex tried to get as close to the woman in front of her as she could. When the kiss broke, Alex was absolutely gasping for air overwhelmed already at the things that Lena Luthor was making her feel while Lena looked as cool as could be.

“Bedroom?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow at Alex. Lena looked as composed as Alex had ever seen her while Alex was a panting mess.

“You alright there Agent?” Lena asked as Alex continued to stare at her.

“Perfectly fine,” Alex answered back as her brain caught up to what was happening around her. “This way,” Alex said as she took Lena’s hand to pull her down the hall towards her bedroom.

When they walked in, Alex flipped the light on intent on being able to see every single aspect of this. Lena turned so that her back was facing Alex and pulled her hair to the front of her body to expose the top of her zipper.

“A little help?” Lena asked as she shot a grin over her shoulder. Alex rushed forward as her hands began to fumble with the clasp. She had to take a deep breath to steady them before she was able to unclip the dress and begin to slide the zipper down Lena’s back. She placed a light kiss to the exposed skin as the zipper came unzipped. It stopped just above Lena’s panties. Alex’s fingertip caressed over Lena’s exposed back as she used strong hands to knead the muscles underneath. She ran her hands up to the top of Lena’s shoulder and massaged the area that was always tight on people who used computers too much. Lena’s head tilted back slightly as Alex worked over her shoulders. Alex kneaded the muscles slowly as her hands moved out across Lena’s shoulders taking the edges of the dress with her. Alex continued to squeeze with each hand over Lena’s shoulders and down her arms as she pulled the dress down with her. When Lena’s arms were free, Alex’s hands moved to her hips to push the dress over Lena’s subtle ass. Alex let her hands run over white lace as the dress pooled to the floor. Lena stepped out and turned to face the Agent.

Alex took in the sight of Lena in her matching white lace bra and panty set, her milky shin, her gorgeous green eyes, and her dark black hair.

Lena took Alex’s hands in her own and pulled her closer. She placed a quick kiss to Alex’s lips before she pushed her slightly so that Alex fell back to sitting on the bed.

Lena bent slightly to move her hands to the hem of Alex’s shirt before she pulled it up over her head. She discarded it on the floor before doing the same thing to Alex’s sports bra.

Lena nudged Alex’s knees apart and dropped to her own knees in front of Alex leaving Lena’s face level with her chest. Lena’s mouth connected just over Alex’s sternum as she ran her tongue between the valley of her breasts and nipped lightly at the skin there. Alex’s hands gripped hard to the sides of the mattress as those red lips sucked lightly on the skin of her breast before that hot tongue began to flick over her right nipple. Lena’s fingers played with her left nipple as she alternating between flicking Alex’s breast and sucking hard on it leaving the Agent moaning softly with each flick of her tongue.

Lena’s fingers trailed from her left breast down her stomach to the clasp of her jeans. Lena unbuttoned them easily and pulled back from Alex to look up into her eyes. Lena’s hands moved to her belt loops as Alex lifted slightly so that Lena could pull her jeans down.

“You don’t strike me as the type to go commando,” Lena said with a grin up at Alex as she revealed nothing but smooth skin.

“I wasn’t exactly planning on this,” Alex answered honestly.

“Why?” Lena asked as she spread the agent’s legs slightly. She placed a kiss to the inside of Alex’s knee before biting lightly on the spot. “You don’t pay attention Agent Danvers,” Lena husked before placing another kiss a little higher up on the inside of Alex’s thigh. Alex’s hands were shaking at the anticipation of where Lena was going with that mouth. “I’ve been undressing you with my eyes since the day we met,” Lena said before biting hard on the inside of Alex’s thigh. “This was always going to happen.”

Lena dropped down further so that she was sitting back on her heels before looking up at Alex with eyes shining with arousal.

Their eyes remained locked as Lena leaned forward. A shot of arousal went right to Alex’s core as Lena licked her lips before moving forward to run her tongue through Alex’s slick folds. Alex leaned her body back slightly to give Lena more room to work as that red tongue continued to work up and down her slit and explored every part of Alex. Alex watched intently as green eyes locked with her own as Lena moved up to suck lightly on her clit.

“Fuck,” Alex groaned out as Lena’s mouth worked over her. Lena leaned forward slightly to take more of Alex into her mouth as she continued to work Alex up. Alex could feel her orgasm building deep in the pit of her stomach as Lena’s tongue ran in tight circles around her clit. When Lena sucked Alex into her mouth, Alex felt the waves of her release crashing over her. She gripped tightly at Lena’s black hair as she came leaving Lena holding her legs down to keep her still as she continued to lap at her center.

After coming down, Alex moved her hand to Lena’s chin to guide her eyes back up to Alex’s. She watched with rapt attention as her own come shined on Lena’s chin. Lena giggled as she wiped it from her face.

“You’ve done that before,” Alex said with a grin as Lena stood and took her own bra and underwear off. Alex crawled up to the top of the bed as she continued to watch Lena.

“There is a lot you don’t know about me Agent,” Lena said as she began to crawl on the bed towards Alex. She continued her movements until she was hovering over Alex.

Feeling Lena’s skin against her own as she rested her weight on top of Alex was enough to get her going all over again. She could feel Lena’s subtle breasts pressing into her own. She ran her hands down Lena’s back and over her ass as they continued to just look at each other. Honestly, Alex’s hands had never been on a body that was so characteristically feminine as Lena’s. She’d been with Maggie obviously, but Maggie’s body was much more similar to Alex’s than anything else. She’d been with Sara, but Sara was nothing but solid muscle on a small frame. She could feel everything on Lena from areas of toned muscle to softness over the curve of those hips that looked so good in every dress she wore. Alex continued her exploration up and down Lena’s back as she enjoyed the alternating firmness and softness under her hands.

Lena chuckled at Alex after letting her explore her backside for a few minutes.

“You alright there Agent?” Lena finally asked bringing Alex’s attention back to her face.

“You just feel so good,” Alex answered honestly as she cupped Lena’s backside in both hands. Lena leaned forward then to peck Alex lightly on the lips before leaning back up. Alex chased the kiss as far as she could before her head fell back to the bed.

“What feels good?” Lena asked.

“Your body,” Alex answered as she squeezed Lena’s ass for emphasis. “I’ve never,” Alex began, but she stopped. She didn’t want to seem unexperienced around Lena.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Lena said in an admonishing tone.

“I’ve never been with a woman like you,” Alex finally said. “A woman whose femininity can be seen from a mile away. These hips,” Alex said as her hands ran to the side of Lena’s legs. “You’re just so fucking sexy.”

Lena grinned a devilish grin down at Alex before joining their lips again. Lena kissed Alex for a second before she was shoving her tongue into Alex’s mouth immediately taking control of the kiss again. Lena shifted slightly off Alex as she devoured her mouth leaving Alex panting and breathless. Alex could feel Lena’s fingertips dancing over her collar bone before moving down her sternum, over her belly button, and stopping just above her pelvic bone.

Lena broke the kiss to look into Alex’s eyes as her fingers continued to move lower until she was using them to part Alex. Alex opened her legs as Lena’s fingertips teased slightly at her entrance.

Alex felt every inch of pleasure as Lena slid a finger into her entrance. Lena paused for just a second before she began moving it in and out at a tortuously slow rhythm. Alex continued to maintain the eye contact as Lena worked inside of her.

“You’re a good girl Alex,” Lena cooed at Alex as hot pleasure shot from her core. When Lena added a second finger, Alex’s eyes snapped shut. She could feel every single sensation as Lena brushed her walls, curled her fingers and hit that spot that drove Alex absolutely crazy, and used her thumb to rub over her clit. Alex began to move down to meet each thrust of Lena’s hand as she worked her closer and closer to the edge.

Alex couldn’t remember a time where she felt every sensation so acutely as pleasure shot through her at each curl of Lena’s fingers.

When Lena’s lips made contact with Alex’s neck, she came hard. Lena continued to move inside of Alex as wave after wave of her orgasm came crashing down over Alex. Her legs shook, but Lena didn’t let up as she moved inside of her. Lena’s thumb stopped brushing over her clit as her movements inside of Alex slowed. Alex gulped hard trying to catch her breath as aftershock after aftershock shot from her core to the pit of her stomach as Lena continued to move inside of her.

Alex’s eyes slid open to look up at Lena who was smirking. Lena leaned down to kiss her hard. Lena’s tongue moved slowly against Alex’s, and her fingers inside of Alex matched the pace. Alex was having a hard time focusing on the kiss as Lena’s tongue and fingers increased in speed at the same time before Lena was moving in and out of her hard and fast.

It wasn’t long before Alex wasn’t kissing Lena back at all as she moved in and out of Alex leaving her panting and gripping Lena’s back hard. Alex clawed Lena’s back with her fingernails as she tried to hold in the loud moan that wanted to fall from her lips.

“God yes,” Alex moaned as Lena’s fingers curled again hitting that spot that she already knew would send Alex hurtling towards the edge.

Alex’s body felt frantic as she moved with Lena. She felt like she was watching this from somewhere else instead of experiencing it inside her body. Lena was playing her like a fiddle she’d played a hundred times, and Alex couldn’t think about anything but the liquid hot pleasure coming from Lena’s hand.

Lena pushed her thumb firmly to Alex’s clit causing her to tumble over the edge again. By the time Alex’s brain was working again, Lena had removed her hand and was lying on the bed with Lena resting her head against Alex’s shoulder.

Alex took deep breaths to try to steady herself as she relaxed into the bed feeling every single nerve ending in her body. She enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness before she heard another chuckle next to her ear.

“What?” Alex asked with a groggy voice as she turned to look at Lena.

“You’re really cute,” Lena answered, and Alex’s heart soared.

Alex wanted nothing more than to return the favor, but she couldn’t lift her arm if she tried. She felt weightless and comfortable as Lena snuggled into her.

“Sleep for a little while,” Lena said sensing Alex’s thoughts. “They’ll be plenty of time for you to show me what that mouth does.”

Those words coming out of Lena’s mouth was better than any cup of coffee Alex had ever had as she immediately shot up and flipping to land on top of Lena.

“Or don’t sleep,” Lena laughed as she looked up at Alex’s wild eyes.

Alex kissed her quickly before attaching her mouth to the long column of Lena’s throat. Lena’s head turned to the side to give Alex more access as she nipped and sucked on Lena’s neck. Alex took her time before moving to Lena’s chest. She groaned at the sight of her ample breasts. Alex ran her tongue over the underside of Lena’s breast before taking her nipple into her mouth. It took Alex a second to get used to the size of Lena as her tongue swirled over a hardening nipple. She sucked as much of Lena’s breast into her mouth as she could before moving to the other side to do it again. Alex had always hated when people asked her if she preferred breasts or an ass. She didn’t see it. Now that she had Lena’s large chest in her mouth, she was absolutely certain that breasts were the answer to that question.

She alternated from breast to breast as she nipped, sucked, and licked over Lena’s chest.

“God that feels good” Lena purred enjoying the attention that Alex was paying to her chest. Alex sucked a deep purple hickey into the top of Lena’s breast which eliminated half of Lena’s wardrobe. Lena chuckled again as Alex repeated the action on the other side.

As Alex moved lower, Lena’s back arched into her as Alex’s tongue swirled into her belly button. Alex moved from one side to the other as she sucked deep purple hickeys just above Lena’s hip bones in the soft flesh.

When Alex was between Lena’s legs she looked up at her. “You still want to see what my mouth can do?”

“Fuck yes,” Lena said, and Alex’s brain short circuited. She’d never heard the Luthor curse, and it was probably the hottest thing she’d ever heard.

Alex moved forward to run her tongue over Lena’s sex. She licked up and down as the wetness gathered on her tongue before Alex moved up to sooth it all over Lena’s clit. She sucked lightly on it before repeating her actions never staying in one place long enough to make Lena come. Alex moved down again to flatten out her tongue and slide it into Lena whose fingers were now gripping Alex’s head.

“Yes Agent,” Lena moaned. “Keep doing that.” Alex felt the crick in her neck as she tongue fucked Lena firmly. She had to hold Lena’s hips down as she worked over her. When Alex pulled out, she attached her mouth to Lena’s clit knowing it wouldn’t be long. Lena’s hands held Alex firmly in place as expletive after expletive flew from her mouth.

Alex felt the rush of fluid on her chin before Lena yelled out and gripped tight to her head. Alex continued to suck on Lena until those hands in her hair were pulling her up. Alex whipped at her chin before kissing Lena all over her face leaving her giggling under her.

“I knew it,” Lena said as she swatted Alex away.

“Knew what?” Alex asked as she continued to try to pepper kisses to Lena’s face.

“You’d be good with your mouth.”

Alex’s face burned with embracement at the words as she buried her face into Lena’s neck. She placed a quick kiss there before looking back up at the CEO.

“Two options Agent,” Lena said. “You get off me because I am the little spoon, or I can leave if you want.”

Alex rolled off of Lena onto her back before making eye contact. “Stay.”

Lena curled into Alex’s side and threw a leg over Alex’s own leg at the words.

“Goodnight Alex,” Lena whispered.

“Goodnight Lena,” Alex said smiling. Lena fell asleep long before she did, but Alex couldn’t help to think about how good this felt.

Alex woke up the next morning alone in bed. It shouldn’t have surprised her that Lena left, but she had hoped she wouldn’t. She felt a little sad until she heard something in her kitchen. Alex quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Lena standing there making coffee.

Alex let her eyes roam over Lena who was only wearing the t-shirt Alex had been in the night before and underwear.

“Coffee?” Lena asked.

“Absolutely,” Alex answered as Lena slid a cup across the island to her.

Alex was about to speak when she heard the tail tale sign of a key turning in the door. Before she could react, Kara was barging into her apartment holding a bag of food.

“I thought you might be hungry,” Kara said as she took the key out of the lock. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she turned around to face the two women who were just staring at her. Because of where Lena was standing, Kara couldn’t see that she wasn’t wearing any pants.

“Kara,” Alex said with a warning in her voice.

“Alex,” Kara said back as she looked between Lena and Alex.

Alex wasn’t sure what to do or say. She didn’t want to deny anything, but she also didn’t want to assume anything.

“Alex,” Lena finally spoke. “Can I borrow some pants?”

Lena laughed as Kara’s hand flew over her mouth and Alex stood to scamper off into her room to get sweatpants. Lena put them on behind the safety of the counter when Alex returned.

“Coffee Kara?” Lena asked.

“No,” Kara said finally shaking out the cobwebs in her head. “I’m going to leave this for you guys.” She said as she sat the bag down before bolting from the apartment.

“Sorry about that,” Alex said grinning.

“It’s fine,” Lena answered back hoping that her best friend was alright with knowing this happened.

“So,” Alex said stepping closer to Lena. “Do you want this to be a one-time thing?”

“No,” Lena answered over the top of her coffee cup.

“Good,” Alex answered back before taking Lena’s coffee cup into her hands to sit it on the counter. She quickly scooped Lena up bridal style. Lena was giggling loudly as Alex carried her back into the bedroom.

Alex was addicted, and she knew it.


	2. Chaper Two

Alex’s apartment felt empty as she sat there watching television on Sunday afternoon. She’d already spent the morning doing dishes, doing laundry, and cleaning her apartment from top to bottom. She sat on the couch scrolling through her phone wondering exactly why her apartment suddenly felt so lonely. It hit her suddenly why. Lena Luthor. They’d spent Saturday together having sex, eating pizza in bed, and napping. Lena had headed home that morning after giving Alex a quick kiss on the lips. Alex knew it was too early to text her, but she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself. She decided that going for a run was the best way to combat the feeling.

Monday came and went and Alex spent the entire day wondering if it was too soon to text Lena. She wasn’t sure where they stood, and she certainly didn’t want to bother her. Lena was the CEO of one of the largest companies in the country. Tuesday went by too fast for Alex to even think about it. Tracking aliens that had broken into a museum and stolen a painting made for a quick day. 

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Alex felt like she was going crazy. She wanted to talk to Lena. Truth be told, she wanted to ask her out more than anything. She typed out message after message before erasing them and starting all over. She was on her way to ask Kara for advice when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Alex felt her heart rate increase immediately at seeing Lena’s name on her phone.

Lena: Bring me lunch Agent.

Alex smiled at the command before quickly typing back.

Alex: Yes mam. What time?

Lena: Noon.

Alex tucked the phone into her pocket and turned in the opposite direction she had been heading. Just as she was about to take a step she realized that she had absolutely no idea what Lena wanted or would like to eat. She turned again to go ask Kara because she’d had lunch with Lena many, many times. When Alex entered into the training room, she saw her sister’s face light up immediately.

“Hey,” Kara said stopping her training and heading over to her sister. Alex looked nervous, and she knew that Kara would be able to tell. “You feeling ok?”

“Yes,” Alex answered quickly. She had to stop herself from ringing her hands together. Her sister knew they’d slept together, but she didn’t know much else. More than anything Alex hoped that her sister wouldn’t be upset. “Lena asked me to bring her lunch, and I don’t know what to take her.”

Kara actually laughed at Alex before giving her a sheepish look. “You’re trying to win over a girl by pumping your sister for information?”

Alex smiled at her sister before shrugging sheepishly. “Yes,” she answered because that is absolutely what she wanted.

“Go to Noonans. Get her a kale salad with a piece of salmon on top,” Kara answered because she’d seen Lena eat that exact lunch many times.

“You are the best,” Alex answered as she typed the order into her phone to make sure she didn’t forget.

“If you really want her to love you, bring her a Diet Coke with it,” Kara said as her sister retreated. She wanted her sister to be happy. She wanted Lena to be happy. This entire thing was a win, win situation for her.

“I owe you,” Alex shouted as she exited the training room. Kara would make good on that for sure.

Alex stood in line about thirty minutes later after placing the order. She couldn’t stop herself from bouncing her foot up and down at the nervous energy she felt over seeing Lena again.

“Hey Alex,” Sam said as she walked up behind her.

“Hey,” Alex responded with a smile happy to see her friend. 

“Kale salad with salmon and a chicken avocado sandwich,” the woman yelled from behind the counter. Alex stepped up to grab the bag before turning to Sam who was wearing a knowing look.

“Bringing Lena lunch?” Sam asked with a smirk that made Alex’s cheeks burn. Of course the Luthor would confide in her about their time spent together.

Alex shook her head yes before exchanging goodbyes with Sam. She stopped at a coffee shop on the way to L Corp to get herself a coffee and get Lena’s Diet Coke.

She had to wait a few minutes for Lena to buzz her in. When Alex entered the office, Lena looked up from behind her computer.

“Is that what I think it is?” Lena asked eyeing the Coke Alex held in her hand.

“Kara told me you’d like it,” Alex answered back sheepishly before wondering why she couldn’t have been smoother with that answer.

“You can sit it all on the table,” Lena said smiling up at Alex. Alex sat the bags and drinks down on the table that sat in front of a very comfortable looking couch.

“Now,” Lena said crossing to the front of her desk. She leaned up against it before gesturing towards Alex to step closer. Alex moved two steps before she was standing just an inch away from Lena. Lena’s hands moved to the collar of Alex’s jacket and rubbed the leather for just a second before she was pulling Alex in to kiss her. Lips crashed together in a kiss that now felt familiar. Lena held Alex there and never deepened the kiss before she pulled back.

She put her hands on Alex’s shoulders to hop up onto her desk. She let her legs fall open before she reached forward to pull Alex between her legs. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” Alex said a little more breathlessly than she meant to.

“By all means Agent,” Lena said as she looked into Alex’s eyes. “Eat.”

The implication was clear. Alex looked around behind her at the door that lead out to where Alex was absolutely certain Lena’s assistant was sitting.

“Don’t worry,” Lena said lifting Alex’s chin to look at her. “She won’t come in.”

Alex didn’t exactly know what to do. She wanted to taste Lena again, but this was such a public place to have sex. She’d never actually done it. Lena pulled her closer to place a chaste kiss to her lips before grinning that grin that made Alex’s heart stop.

“Don’t make me wait,” Lena commanded, and Alex moved into action. She crashed their lips together immediately tasting Lena’s lips again and again. It was Lena who deepened the kiss and took control of the pace even though Alex was trying to get the upper hand. Alex’s fingers gripped tightly to Lena’s thighs just under the hem of her dress before she began to push up Lena’s thighs. The dress moved with her to gather at Lena’s waste. Alex broke the kiss to look down, and she felt like her heart stopped. Lena’s tights stopped mid-thigh. The milky white skin of Lena’s upper thighs with the sensation of that soft skin under Alex’s fingers was enough to make her ears ring. She let her fingers run higher up Lena’s thigh to pull off her underwear. Alex thought about letting them fall to the floor, but she knew that’d be a bad idea if someone walked in. Instead Alex stuck them into her back pocket.

She moved her mouth to suck lightly on Lena’s throat before dropping down to her knees to suck a hickey into the inside of Lena’s thighs.

“These faded,” Alex said noting that the marks she’d left on Saturday were already gone.

“Give me more,” Lena whispered, and Alex was absolutely certain that Lena had planned this entire thing.

Alex moved her mouth up another inch and repeated exactly what she’d done to Lena the previous weekend sucking hickey after hickey into the inside of her thigh as she got closer and closer to her center.

Alex didn’t hesitate to run her tongue through Lena’s wetness as she felt fingernails scratching at her scalp. Alex didn’t want to get caught doing this so she moved her mouth straight to Lena’s clit to suck hard on it. She alternated between sucking on Lena’s clit and running tight circles around it loving the way those sharp nails dug into her scalp with each pass of Alex’s tongue over Lena.

Alex felt Lena’s thighs tightening around her head as she continued to suck lightly on her clit. Alex flicked over it with the tip of her tongue quickly.

“God yes,” Lena moaned. “Do not stop doing that.”

Alex continued to move her tongue in quick motions around Lena’s clit until Lena moaned softly. Alex felt Lena’s release coat her chin as she continued to explore Lena’s sex with her mouth. When Alex felt those fingers pull on her hair, she stood.

Her face was inches away from Lena’s, and Lena was wearing that smirk that drove Alex absolutely crazy.

“You’ve got something on your chin Agent,” Lena said with a grin. Alex thought about wiping her mouth before she leaned in to press a firm kiss to Lena and spread Lena’s own arousal across her face.

Lena laughed as Alex pulled back. Lena reached behind her to grab a napkin to wipe Alex and herself clean before she pulled Alex back into her by her t-shirt.

She placed a firm kiss to Alex’s lips.

“How about we eat the actual lunch you brought me?” Lena asked. Alex stepped back to go sit on the couch. She watched Lena hop off the desk, straighten her skirt, and walk over to the couch like nothing happened. Alex took the trays out and handed Lena her own.

“How’d you know this was my favorite lunch?” Lena asked impressed.

“Kara told me,” Alex answered. They ate in relative silence before Alex knew it was time for her to head back to work.

She stood slowly and watched Lena closely as she stood. Alex wasn’t exactly sure what to do as she stood there with her hands in her pockets.

Lena stepped closer to Alex as confident as she always was. She leaned forward and kissed Alex lightly on the lips.

“Come over tonight,” Lena said with a grin that absolutely melted Alex’s heart. “7 PM. I’ll text you the address.”

Alex shook her head slightly before leaning forward to kiss Lena again. “I’ll be there.”

Alex headed back to the DEO quickly to meet Kara for their training session. She changed her shirt quickly before heading into the training room.

“How was lunch?” Kara asked grinning at her sister.

“Good,” Alex answered. “I think Lena Luthor might actually want to date me.”

“What do you mean?”

“She asked me to come over tonight to her place,” Alex answered as she taped her hands getting ready to warm up on the punching bag.

She stepped over to the bag as her sister ran around to the other side of it.

“Like for a date?” Kara asked, and Alex could hear the excitement in her voice.

“I don’t know. She just told me to be there at 7.”

“You have to bring flowers. Tulips are her favorite,” Kara said smiling like she’d let Alex in on some top secret information.

“I think I’ll bring a good bottle of scotch. We never got to try the one I have the other night,” Alex said with a grin. She laughed as she watched Kara’s face contort in disgust.

“Don’t need the details,” Kara yelled as she let go of the bag to cover her ears.

They spend the next hour with the power dampeners on full blast as Alex and Kara spared. By the time they were done, they were both panting lying flat on their backs on the mat.

Alex instructed to turn the dampeners off before she rolled on her side to face her sister.

“That was fun,” Alex said smiling at her sister knowing that she’d only been able to get the upper hand because of the power dampeners.

Kara stood and reached down to pull Alex up. As Alex got to her feet, she noticed that Kara was staring wide eyed over her shoulder. Alex turned to see what her sister was looking at. She began to panic when she realized exactly what she’d forgotten about in her back pocket.

“Please dear Rao tell me those aren’t what I think those are,” Kara groaned, and Alex knew this was the perfect opportunity to give her sister hell.

“That depends,” Alex said as she bent over to pick up the garment and stuff it back in her pocket. “Do you think these are Lena’s underwear?”

“Oh my Roa,” Kara yelled as she stormed towards the training room door. She stopped short and turned to her sister. Alex felt triumphant at the deep blush on her cheeks.

“Seriously, get her flowers,” Kara said before she headed out of the training room.

Alex grabbed her bag to head home. She had two hours to get home, shower, and find some tulips for Lena.

Alex took entirely too much time to get dressed because she wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. She decided that jeans and a button up made the most sense. She arrived at the entrance of Lena’s building with two minutes to spare. She checked in with the security guard who explained exactly how Alex could get to the penthouse on the top floor. By the time she got up there, she stopped to take a deep breath. She wiped her palms on her jeans before knocking on the door.

Alex waited a second before the door was opening to reveal Lena also wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Alex let her eyes trail up and down Lena’s body because she’d never seen her so relaxed looking with her hair hanging down loosely in her face.

“These are for you,” Alex said as she pushed the flowers forward. Lena smiled as she took them before gesturing Alex inside.

Lena sat the flowers on the table and turned to Alex.

“Dinners ready,” Lena said as she turned to walk away leaving Alex to follow her into the dining room. Alex had no idea the effect the flowers had on Lena. Alex admired the large living room with floor to ceiling windows before following behind Lena. The dining room was large enough to host a part of at least twenty, but the only thing currently in the room was a small table. Alex smiled at Lena as she sat across from her.

From a side door a man came in carrying two trays. He sat one down in front of Alex and one down in front of Lena before lifting the lid to reveal steak and vegetables. Alex’s mouth watered at the sight. She was starving after training with Kara all day.

“Ms. Luthor,” the man began, “red wine?”

Lena shook her head yes before the man turned to Alex.

“Beer if you have it,” Alex answered the question before he asked. He returned with their drinks before Lena smiled at him.

“That’ll be all tonight David,” Lena said. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he responded before he was off.

“You have a chef?” Alex asked as she began to cut her food.

“It’s the only way I can eat healthy with my schedule,” Lena answered.

They sat in relative silence as they ate before Alex began to laugh. Lena shot her a questioning look.

“So, something hilarious happened today,” Alex began. “I kind of forgot that your underwear were in my pocket, and they fell out of my pocket when I was training with Kara.”

Lena’s laugh was infectious as a genuine smile spread across her face leaving Alex’s heart fluttering. “Really? Did she freak out?”

“A little,” Alex laughed, “or a lot.”

“Poor Kara,” Lena answered before taking a sip of her wine. Alex’s eyes never left Lena’s as she took a sip of her own drink.

“She told me to bring you the flowers,” Alex admitted. “I think she’s rooting for us.”

“That’s really sweet,” Lena said with a genuine smile.

They finished their meals over the next few minutes before Lena stood. Alex shot her a questioning look before she also stood. Alex moved to pick up her plate, but Lena stopped her. “Don’t worry. My housekeeper will be in tomorrow to get it.”

“Ok,” Alex responded as she wrapped her mind around the thought of having so many people work for you.

She followed Lena further down the hall into another room. When Lena opened the door, Alex gasped. She looked around the room at a large couch with at least ten pillows sitting on it. Alex wasn’t sure she’d ever seen anything look so comfortable. Lena smiled at her as Alex took in the projector screen across from the couch.

Lena walked forward to sit on the large couch. She kicked off her shoes before leaning back into the pillows. Alex followed suite immediately.

Lena hit a few buttons on an iPad before Love, Simon began to play.

“How do you already have this?” Alex asked.

“I have my ways,” Lena responded with a grin. Alex moved back into the pillows to get comfortable before patting the spot next to her. Lena moved back and turned onto her right side to rest her head on Alex’s shoulder. She threw her leg over Alex’s as she snuggled into her.

They stayed like that throughout the entire movie. Lena smiled up at Alex as she noticed the tears sliding down Alex’s face. Alex quickly wiped her hand over her cheeks.

“That was so good,” Alex said with a laugh through her happy tears. “Crying on the first date doesn’t make me look very tough does it?”

“Who said this was a date?” Lena asked grinning at Alex, and Alex felt her heart stop in her chest. “I’m kidding,” Lena finally said, and Alex sighed a breath of relief.

“I didn’t ask you here to just watch a movie,” Lena said as she ran her fingers across Alex’s chin to ghost over her lips.

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked as she took the finger resting on her bottom lip between her lips to suck on it lightly. The smile Lena shot her was nothing short of predatory.

“Follow me Agent,” Lena said as she stood. Alex was quick to follow her. They passed through the living room Alex had already been in. When Alex’s eyes landed on Lena’s bed, she almost gasped at the sheer size and comfort of it. Lena walked past the bed to a closet. Alex stood awkwardly by the bed as she watched Lena move through the closet before she came back out holding a box.

“What’s that?” Alex asked as she stepped closer to Lena.

Lena opened the box and pulled the object out to reveal a harness and strap on. “I want you to wear this,” Lena leered at Alex, “and I want you to fuck me.”

Alex’s mouth went dry at the thought before moving even further forward. She felt nervous for an entirely new reason. She’d never done this before.

“I’ve never,” Alex began stammering but stopped herself to take a deep breath. “I’ve never done that before.’

Lena stepped even closer to Alex to place a kiss to her lips. “Do you want to?”

“More than anything,” Alex answered and surprised herself with her eagerness. Lena grinned at her.

Lena sat the toy on the bed before she stepped back to pull her shirt off. Alex watched with rapt attention as Lena unhooked her bra and discarded it.

“Don’t make me get naked alone Agent,” Lena said with a grin which lite a fire under Alex. She pulled her shirt over her head and quickly made work of taking off her bra. By the time Alex was naked, Lena was already out of her clothing and getting on the bed. She was lying down in the middle looking as regal as Alex imagined any queen ever had.

“Come here,” she whispered. Alex moved to get on the bed and crawled over Lena.

Alex moved down to kiss Lena. She let her weight fall onto Lena completely as their tongues met in a familiarity that made Alex more comfortable. Their tongues moved together with equal give and take. Alex rolled her body into Lena and swallowed the gasp that left her mouth.

Alex pulled back from Lena’s mouth to move to her neck. She bit and sucked her way down to Lena’s pulse point before continuing to move lower to lavish Lena’s chest with attention.

Lena groaned as Alex’s mouth explored her chest. Lena wasn’t sure she would ever get used to the attention that Alex paid to her breasts as Alex alternated between sucking one into her mouth and biting across the top of the other.

Lena pulled Alex back up into a kiss that was nothing but teeth crashing together and ragged breathing. Alex ducked her head to go back to work on Lena’s chest, but Lena stopped her.

“Trust me, I love when you do that, but I need you to fuck me,” Lena said, and Alex groaned.

Lena’s legs were spread wide as Alex moved forward. She used her right hand to grab the end of the strap on to guide it to Lena’s entrance before moving slowly inside. She looked up at Lena for reassurance. Lena nodded at Alex to continue, and Alex did as told. She slide slowly forward until her pelvis was flush against Lena’s leaving the entire length of the strap on buried inside Lena.

Alex looked from between their bodies to Lena’s face before leaning forward to brush their lips together. Alex slide out a few inches and slide slowly back in.

“Yes baby,” Lena encouraged as she gripped tight to Alex’s hips. Alex continued this slow pace as she moved in and out of Lena. Lena enjoyed the sensation of being filled over and over again by Alex, but she knew she needed more.

“Faster baby,” Lena groaned, and Alex began to pick up her pace. Alex’s knees were on the bed, and she used them to push forward with more force. Alex’s hands were on top of Lena’s shoulders as Lena pulled Alex into her by the hips with each thrust. Alex could feel the sweat forming on her forehead, but it was worth it for the look of pure ecstasy on Lena’s face. 

Alex continued to move in and out of Lena as quickly as she could while still ensuring that she went all the way inside with each trust. She continued her pace as she reached down to rub tight circles around Lena’s clit.

“Fuck yes,” Lena moaned, and Alex continued to push as hard as she could into Lena. She let the sounds of wetness sloshing against the toy fill the room as Lena’s moans grew louder and more intense. Lena’s legs wrapped around the small of Alex’s back. It took three more thrusts before Lena moaned Alex’s name as she came completely undone.

Alex slowed her pace as she continued to move in and out of Lena. When Lena’s eyes opened, Alex pulled out of her completely. The bedsheets were soaked beneath her.

Lena was grinning that grin at Alex that Alex was certain would always make her breath stop.

“Lay down,” Lena commanded, and Alex moved to lie on her back next to Lena. Alex’s body felt like it was on fire.

Lena moved up onto her knees as she moved to straddle Alex’s stomach with the strap on tapping lightly on her ass with each of Alex’s movements.

“You are so good Alex,” Lena said as she moved to spread her wetness across Alex’s stomach. Lena moved up more to hover over the strap on before she began to sink down on it. Alex had never seen anything sexier as the length disappeared inside Lena. Lena’s fingers rolled lightly over the own nipples as she moved up and down on the strap on. Each time Lena came down, Alex got a shot of pleasure straight from the pressure of the strap on gliding over her clit.

She gripped tightly to Lena’s hips that were so deliciously soft under her hands. Lena’s pace picked up as she continued to pinch at her own nipples. Alex tried to meet Lena with each thrust, but she felt dizzy from just the image alone.

“You feel so good baby,” Lena groaned as she slammed herself down again and again onto Alex.

“Fuck,” Alex groaned with each movement. She couldn’t stand to watch Lena play with her breasts anymore. Alex moved to sit up. This changed the angle inside of Lena and made Alex groan with the new pressure on her clit.

Alex attached her mouth to Lena’s breast. From this new angle she began to meet each of Lena’s thrusts with her own as they moved together. Lena’s breath was hot on Alex’s forehead as she continued to lavish attention to her chest.

Alex stopped sucking on Lena’s breasts when she felt the all too familiar sign of her orgasm approaching. She leaned back slightly to watch Lena ride her.

“Come with me,” Lena groaned, and Alex knew it wouldn’t be long. Two more movements of Lena’s hips had Alex tumbling over the edge with Lena only a few more thrusts behind her.

Alex fell back onto the pillows behind her as Lena landed on top of her. They were both panting and attempting to catch their breath as dark eyes met green ones.

Lena leaned forward to kiss Alex lightly on the lips.

Lena stood to remove the strap on and harness from Alex before disappearing to the bathroom to clean up a bit.

She’d never seen Alex look more relaxed when she returned to the bedroom.

Lena moved to join Alex on the bed, and she grinned when the Agent wrapped her arms around her to tug her close.

“So,” Alex grinned, “if this was a first date, can I take you on a second one?”

“Yes,” Lena answered quickly.

“Friday?” Alex asked with nervous energy coursing through her views.

“Friday works,” Lena responded. “Are you available Saturday?”

“Yes,” Alex answered a little too quickly for her own liking.

“L Corp is having a fundraiser. I’d love for you to be there as my date.”

“Three dates in one week?” Alex asked with a soft smile at Lena. “I think you’re obsessed with me.”

Lena scoffed at Alex. “You like it.”

“I absolutely do,” Lena responded.

They shared a few soft kisses before Lena yawned. Alex pulled her in close and placed a chaste kiss on her head before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

“So,” Kara said as Alex walked up to her in the DEO. “How was your night?”

Alex was immediately flooded with images of Lena’ skin and Lena’s smile and the sensation of Lena’s soft touches against her skin.

“Really good,” Alex answered, and Kara’s heart warmed at the glint in her sister’s eyes. “What’d you guys do?”

The look Alex shot Kara told her absolutely everything she needed to know. “Besides that,” Kara groaned.

“We had dinner,” Alex answered with a smile deciding to spare her sister any sordid details. “We had coffee and breakfast this morning. Lena has a chef.”

Kara covered her mouth with laughter. “You get used to that eventually.”

“I certainly could get used to pancakes, bacon, and eggs with coffee every single morning,” Alex answered before turning serious. “I’m taking her on a date Friday, and we are going to the L Corp fundraiser together Saturday.”

Kara gasped. “She asked you to that?”

“Yep,” Alex said drawing out the end of the word. Alex was surprised that Kara looked so shocked at that statement.

“What are you guys doing Friday?” Kara asked.

“Well, I was initially thinking that I’d take her somewhere fancy, but then I realized that she does fancy stuff all the time,” Alex said with a shrug. “I think I’m going to take her bowling.”

Alex could tell from the look on her sister’s face that it wasn’t the best idea she’d ever had. “You want Lena Luthor to go bowling with you? Where you have to wear shoes that other people have already worn? Where the healthiest thing on the menu is the lettuce that comes on a cheeseburger?”

“Yes?” Alex asked in question wondering if this was a crazy idea. “I like doing stuff like that. If Lena and I are going to date she needs to see that side of me.”

Kara looked completely skeptical. “I don’t really know Alex.”

“Look, if she doesn’t want to do things like that then we are never going to work out. I like grabbing a beer in a dive bar. I like greasy cheeseburgers, and we’re going to get all dressed up and do fancy stuff on Saturday.”

“True,” Kara said still looking skeptical. Alex was suddenly really not sure of herself and her idea, but she decided to go with it anyway. She was one hundred percent certain that it would make or break their relationship, but she honestly enjoyed doing stuff like that. She wanted whoever her girlfriend was to enjoy it too.

Alex decided that she was going to stick with her plan regardless of Kara’s opinion on it.

By the time Friday got there, Alex was absolutely buzzing with energy. She’d spent all of Thursday texting Lena, talked to her on the phone Thursday night, and had already been talking to her this morning. She’d have never pegged the CEO as someone who texted regularly, but Alex certainly wasn’t going to complain about it.

Lena: What is the dress code tonight?

Alex: Comfortable.

Lena: Are you going to tell me what we’re doing?

Alex: No.

Lena: Very well then Agent. See you tonight.

Alex couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the thought of her night with Lena. It might all actually blow up in her face, but Alex was absolutely ok with it. Risks were sometimes worth the reward.

When Lena answered the door that night, Alex had an easy smile on her face at the sight of Lena wearing black leggings, a fitted black shirt, and her hair up in a lose ponytail. She stepped closer to her.

“You look fucking fantastic,” Alex breathed out inches from Lena’s face.

Lena reached up to take Alex’s chin between her fingers to direct Alex’s mouth down towards her own. “You have a dirty mouth Agent,” Lena whispered.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her before she leaned in and placed a light and lingering kiss on red lips. “Ready?” Alex asked. She moved to take Lena’s hand and threaded their fingers together. Lena smiled at her before they headed to the parking garage hand in hand.

“What do you drive?” Lena asked as they walked out into the garage.

“That,” Alex answered pointing to her motorcycle. She watched as Lena’s eyes lit up. 

“How very lesbian of you,” Lena said grinning at Alex. Alex smiled at the eagerness at which Lena walked towards the bike. She picked up the helmet sitting on the seat and grinned up at Alex. Alex watched with rapt attention as Lena moved to sit on the bike sitting right on the driver’s seat. Lena swayed her pelvis a few times while looking at Alex looking more like a stripper giving a lap dance than a woman getting on a bike. Alex’s mouth was hanging open, but she couldn’t process closing it. Lena Luthor on her bike was absolutely worth every penny Alex had spent on it.

“Take a picture Agent,” Lena laughed. “It’ll last longer.” Alex pulled out her phone and did just that. She’d make that her wallpaper on her phone another day.

Lena moved back on the bike to sit in her seat, put on her helmet, and pressed her hands to Alex’s seat. “Come here,” Lena said gesturing towards Alex.

Alex put her helmet on in silence before straddling the bike. Her back was immediately warm as Lena moved forward to rest her front on Alex’s back. Lena’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Alex was absolutely going to take her time driving to the bowling alley as she was enjoying the sensation of Lena pressed into her a little more than she expected she was going to. As Alex continued to guide the bike she felt Lena’s fingers lift her t-shirt. Lena’s hands danced across her exposed stomach leaving Alex having a significant amount of difficulty concentrating on driving.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Alex was quick to let out the kickstand of the bike. She jumped off and held out her hand to help Lena off the bike. They took their helmets off and secured them in place before Lena turned towards Alex. Alex moved quickly to pull Lena into a kiss. It wasn’t long before hot tongues were exploring hot mouths as they moved together. A cat call had them pulling apart, and Lena was grinning at Alex in the most predatory way Alex had ever seen. Her mind was having trouble accepting the fact that she was making out with Lena Luthor next to a motorcycle in a bowling alley parking lot. 

Lena looked up at the building as they pulled apart. “Bowling?” she asked, and Alex couldn’t tell how she felt by how she said the word.

“This place has the best cheeseburgers in town,” Alex answered. Lena looked completely skeptical, but she grabbed Alex’s hand anyway as she led them towards the building. 

They got the lane at the far end of the bowling alley for a little privacy. Alex giggled as Lena wrinkled her nose at the thought of putting on shoes that others had worn; however, Lena sat down, took off her own shoes, and laced up the bowling shoes anyway. Alex entered their names into the display before turning towards Lena who looked nervous.

“Is this ok?” Alex began. “We can leave if you want to.”

“No honey,” Lena said smiling at Alex. Alex’s heart fluttered at the name. “I just don’t actually know how to bowl?”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes widening immediately. “You’ve never been bowling?”

Lena turned serious. “Can you imagine my mother bowling?”

Alex shrugged at that. “Nope, I guess I can’t.”

“You can show me,” Lena said leaning into Alex slightly.

“Absolutely,” Alex answered before kissing Lena on the head. She went to the bar to get them a pitcher of beer and returned with the pitcher and two plastic cups. She poured the beers out, sat the pitcher down, and handed one to Lena. They both took long gulps of the cheap beer as they looked at each other over the cup.

Alex sat her cup down. “Come on.”

They walked up onto the lanes as Alex picked up a bowling ball. She showed Lena which fingers went where in the ball before gripping it to show Lena exactly how to hold it. Lena held the joke about putting fingers in holes inside as Alex talked. Alex showed her a few times the way you threw the ball before stepping up to the lane. Lena watched as Alex launched the ball down the lane immediately knocking down all the pins.

“See, easy,” Alex said with an easy smile on her face.

“Did you bring me here just to show me how good you were at this?” Lena asked, and Alex blushed.

“No,” Alex answered. “Your turn.”

Lena took the ball Alex offered her and held it exactly the way Alex had showed her. She stepped up to the line, drew the ball back, and moved forward to let it go. Lena watched with significant annoyance as the wall veered right into the gutter. They waited for the ball to come back up the lift before Alex grabbed it. She handed the ball to Lena and stepped behind her. She held the ball and pressed her front into Lena’s back. Alex lowered her mouth to Lena’s ear before beginning to guide the ball back and forth. “You have to make sure you release it right at your side,” Alex said. She let go of the ball to let Lena hold it before moving her hands to both of Lena’s hips. She turned her slightly so that Lena was facing completely forward before moving her lips back to her ear. “Look forward and concentrate.” Alex used her foot to kick Lena’s left leg forward slightly so that she could get some power in her throw. Lena gulped before bringing her right arm back and snapping it forward. They both watched the ball travel down the lane before it struck and knocked down four pins. Lena squealed, turned around in front of Alex, and flung herself into Alex’s arms. Alex hugged her as tight as she could before sitting Lena back down.

“I told you you could do it,” Alex said with a smile, and Lena just beamed up at her.

They spent the next few hours playing two games. Alex continued to get pitchers of beer and give Lena pointers. When Lena threw a strike, she kissed Alex fully on the mouth. When Lena stepped over the line before throwing the ball and the buzzer sounded to indicate the offense, she looked at it like she was going to blow it up. It was the cutest thing Alex had ever seen.

Towards the middle of their third game, Lena stood. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom babe,” Lena said, and Alex would never get tired of pet names.

Alex sat down to enjoy her beer while she waited for Lena to come back.

“Hey Danvers,” Alex heard, and she knew the voice immediately. She turned to smile at a quickly approaching Maggie.

“Hey Maggie,” Alex responded as she took a quick sip of her beer.

“Bowling alone?” Maggie asked before looking down at the second beer cup on the table. It’d been eight months since their breakup, but Alex still didn’t love seeing Maggie when she wasn’t expecting it. “You’re on a date?” Maggie asked slowly. Just as Maggie was about to look up at the screen, Lena walked around her to sit next to Alex. The look she shot Maggie was ice cold.

“Detective Sawyer,” Lena said with a curt nod in her direction. Lena placed her hand on Alex’s thigh, and Alex knew Lena was staking her claim.

“Ms. Luthor,” Maggie responded. “I hope you guys have a good time,” Maggie said before she turned to leave. Alex just nodded in her direction.

“She arrested me once,” Lena said turning to Alex who didn’t look very affected by the exchange.

Alex smiled at Lena. “I bet you looked adorable in an orange jumpsuit.”

Lena laughed and immediately forgot about the entire encounter. “I’ll have you know that I look good in anything.”

“I don’t doubt that one bit,” Alex answered.

They finished their game. Alex absolutely killed Lena’s score in both games.

They moved over to the food area. Lena grabbed a table while Alex ordered. When Alex came back, Lena’s eyes were wide. “Fries and a bacon cheeseburger,” Alex said sitting the food down in front of Lena. She disappeared to the counter to grab more beer.

“I am going to have to exercise for eight hours tomorrow,” Lena said eyeing the meal.

“Don’t worry,” Alex said grinning at her. “You’ll burn plenty of calories tonight.”

Lena’s smile was absolutely wicked. She watched as Alex took a bite of her burger. She watched as the juice from it dripped down Alex’s face. Lena picked it up tentatively and took a smile bite. As she chewed, she basically moaned in pleasure.

“Oh my god,” Lena said looking at Alex. “This is so good.”

“I told you,” Alex said as she took another bite of her burger. Alex watched Lena as she ate with a look of pure pleasure on her face.

By the time Lena and Alex were done eating, they were both absolutely stuffed.

Alex moved from her side of the table to sit next to Lena.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” Lena said turning towards Alex. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Alex answered. “You know Kara freaked out when I told her I was taking you bowling. She didn’t think you’d like it.”

“Kara and I are really good friends,” Lena began, “but she doesn’t know much about my romantic interests.”

“And what are those?” Alex asked.

Lena grinned at her before leaning closer to Alex. “I want to be your girlfriend.”

Alex’s eyes lit up even though there was a small voice in the back of her mind telling her it was a bit too soon for this. “Lena Luthor,” Alex said in full dramatics. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Lena smiled at her even more than she already was. “Let me think about it.”

Alex’s face fell immediately before Lena began to laugh. “I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

“Awesome,” Alex said turning serious. “I do have something I need to ask you, and I know I probably shouldn’t.”

Lena placed her hand on Alex’s arm. “Deep breath,” Lena said. “Ask me.”

Alex’s eye bore into Lena before she began to speak. “Um, Maggie and I broke up because I want kids and she doesn’t. That hasn’t changed for me.”

Lena waited for Alex to continue. When she didn’t, Lena began to speak.

“I don’t know what is in the cards for us,” Lena began. “I had an absolutely terrible Mother,” Lena watched as Alex’s face fell. “But, I’ve always wanted children.”

Alex smiled slightly. “Really?”

“Yes,” Lena answered. “It’s not something that I thought was going to happen for me. I lead a very busy life, but I want to give a child what I never had.”

Alex kissed Lena in that moment completely happy with her answer.

“Want to get out of here girlfriend?” Alex asked with a wide smile on her face.

“Yes mam,” Lena answered. Alex stood, reached out her hand, and pulled Lena up to head back to Alex’s bike.

Alex was buzzing by the time the bike pulled back into Lena’s parking garage from Lena’s hands wondering up and down her stomach as they made their way through vacant city streets.

Alex wordlessly took the helmet from Lena and secured them both. She grabbed Lena’s hand again as they headed into the entrance. Alex could feel the electricity in the air as they stepped into the elevator. Lena swiped her key and stepped closer to Alex.

“Now I think we have something to celebrate,” Lena said stepping even closer to press herself against Alex.

“We do?” Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow at Lena, an easy smile spreading across Alex’s face.

“Yes, girlfriend,” Lena said leaning up to kiss Alex lightly on the lips. Lena pulled back and let the kiss linger there.

Alex followed her wordlessly as they walked out of the elevator into Lena’s penthouse. Alex took in the size of the living room as she stood there waiting for Lena’s next move.

“Drink?” Lena asked, and Alex nodded suddenly nervous under Lena’s gaze.

Alex watched Lena move as she went to a liquor cabinet, opened it, and poured them each a glass. Lena picked them both up and walked over towards Alex who continued to watch her.

“Sit down with me,” Lena said gesturing Alex further into the living room. When they sat on the couch, Lena handed Alex a drink. Alex took it, took a sip, and settled the glass on the coffee table in front of her. 

“I have questions,” Alex said, and Lena smiled at her.

“Go ahead,” Lena gestured at Alex as she leaned back into the couch, eyes locked on Alex. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Alex asked as she shifted so that her thigh was touching Lena’s.

“Green,” Lena answered immediately, and Alex smiled.

“What’s your favorite song?” Alex asked, and Lena grinned at her. She wasn’t sure when the last time someone had asked her a question just simply to get to know her instead of having some ulterior motive.

“Current or of all time?” Lena asked.

“Current,” Alex answered as she continued to move closer to Lena.

Before Lena could answer, Alex kissed her softly letting her lips drag slowly against Lena’s.

“Wasted Youth by Fletcher,” Lena answered. “I had Spotify on shuffle yesterday while I was working. It played, and it made me think of you.”

Alex smiled as she made a mental note to listen to the song. She leaned forward to place another slow kiss to Lena’s lips. “Favorite of all time?”

Lean smiled a blinding smile at Alex. “Are you going to make me admit it?”

“Yes,” Alex answered with another kiss to Lena’s lips.

“Lucky by Britney Spears,” Lena answered, and Alex just grinned at her.

“What are you most proud of?” Alex asked, and Lena smiled.

“L Corp,” Lena answered and met Alex this time as the red head leaned forward to kiss her.

This kiss lasted. Lena eagerly met Alex’s lips in a rhythm they’d already established days ago. Alex’s tongue was hungry as it slid into Lena’s mouth, and Lena met it with equal enthusiasm. Her hands moved into Alex’s hair to tug lightly as they devoured each other’s mouths. Alex pulled Lena into her lap. Lena broke the kiss for a second to straddle Alex’s lap before she continued their kiss. Alex felt drunk and absolutely breathless at the taste of whiskey, bowling alley cheeseburgers, and everything that was tasting Lena Luthor.

Alex was simultaneously overwhelmed and couldn’t get enough. She pulled back from the kiss to rest her forehead against Lena’s as her chest heaved with the need to catch her breath. When Alex’s breathing calmed down she looked up at Lena.

“When did you know you were into women?” Alex asked.

“When I was sixteen,” Lena answered. “I met a girl named Samantha Williamson, and I fell in love with her. We practiced kissing each other, and she broke my heart when I told her I wanted to go to a school dance with her.”

Alex smiled before moving her hands to cup Lena’s ass. Lena squealed as Alex stood. Alex walked slowly towards Lena’s bedroom as Lena’s arms wrapped around Alex’s shoulders for the walk. When they entered the bedroom, Alex laid Lena down on the bed. She kicked her shoes off, took Lena’s shoes off, and climbed on top of her.

She kissed Lena’s forehead, Lena’s lips, and each of her cheeks softly.

“What was the scariest day of your life?” Alex asked.

“When I found out about Lex,” Lena answered instantly shocked that she’d revealed that so easily. Alex placed another kiss on her lips.

Alex’s fingers moved to Lena’s shirt. Lena lifted slightly to let Alex remove it. Alex’s eyes roamed her torso.

“Where you two close?” Alex asked as her fingers splayed out across Lena’s abdomen. Alex leaned forward to place a kiss just above Lena’s heart.

“I was obsessed with him,” Lena answered. “I thought he was brilliant. He loved me, and I adored him. He taught me so much, and I wish more than anything I’d have been able to save him.”

Alex placed another kiss to Lena’s sternum before moving lower to place light kisses over her stomach. Alex moved from side to side with each brush of her lips.

“When you picture perfect happiness, what do you think of?” Alex asked as her tongue moved out of her mouth to run up and down the length of Lena’s stomach.

“Perfect happiness is having coffee in the morning with the person you love,” Lena answered, and it surprised Alex. She looked up to meet green eyes.

“I think it’s waking up with the person you love,” Alex answered before ducking her head back down to lavish attention to Lena’s hip bones that poked out over her jeans.

Alex reached under Lena to unhook her bra and tossed it with her shirt.

“What was your favorite game as a child?” Alex asked as she bit down on the top of Lena’s breast.

“Chess,” Lena answered as she bit back a moan when Alex’s mouth contacted her nipple. “Lex and I would play for hours.”

Alex continued to swirl her tongue around Lena’s nipple in tight circles as the bud hardened beneath Alex’s exploring tongue. Alex sucked Lena’s breast into her mouth before repeating the action of soothing it with her tongue. Lena felt every sensation deep in her core as Alex’s mouth explored her.

Alex pulled back to move to the other breast before whispering. 

“What’s your biggest pet peeve in a partner?” Alex asked before attaching her mouth to Lena’s other breast. Lena’s finger tugged lightly at Alex’s hair after the red head bit down on her again. Alex looked up at Lena as her tongue continued to flick lightly over Lena’s nipples.

“Teasing,” Lena said through as moan as Alex sucked hard on her erect nipple.

Alex pulled back from her chest completely.

“Answer honestly Lena,” Alex teased before she moved back down to explore Lena’s chest.

“Saying you are going to do things,” Lena breathed out as Alex sucked a hickey just above her nipple. “Fuck Alex,” Lena moaned as Alex continued to lavish her chest with attention.

Alex moved back up to where she was face to face with Lena. Alex pulled her into an intoxicating kiss. She leaned back away from it to suck Lena’s bottom lip into her mouth before releasing it with a wet pop.

“Finish that answer,” Alex said as her fingers began to unbutton Lena’s jeans.

“I hate when someone says they are going to do something and don’t do it,” Lena answered as her body continued to buzz from Alex unzipping her zipper.

“I can’t promise I won’t do that,” Alex began letting the seriousness settle around them. “You know what I do for work.”

“That isn’t what I mean,” Lena said as Alex sat back onto her lower legs to begin to pull Lena’s jeans down. She pulled them off and discarded them on the floor. As Lena continued to speak, Alex hooked her fingers in Lena’s underwear to pull them down and chuck them over her shoulder. “I don’t mean saying you are going to meet me for dinner and having to work,” Lena said as Alex’s hands ran up and down her thighs. “I mean saying you are going to be there for me and not doing it. I want a partner Alex. Someone who helps in the bad times and makes me laugh when it is too much.”

“I can do that,” Alex said as she spread Lena’s legs. Alex’s fingers roamed Lena’s slit as she gathered the wetness there and spread it up onto Lena’s clit. Lena groaned at the light contact knowing it wasn’t even close to what she actually needed. Alex dragged her into another slow kiss. Alex’s tongue dipped into Lena’s mouth to run across the top of her mouth. Lena groaned at the contact.

“What’s the most embarrassed you’ve ever been?” Alex began as she slipped a single finger into Lena’s entrance. 

“Are you going to continue to ask me questions or let me concentrate on those delicious fingers?” Lena asked, and Alex almost stopped asking the questions entirely.

“If you answer,” Alex said grinning, “I’ll add another finger.”

“Fuck,” Lena groaned. “The first time I orgasmed,” Lena finally said and moaned in absolute ecstasy as Alex slipped a second finger inside of her. Alex moved her fingers slowly in and out of Lena.

“I’d slept with two guys and never had one. I thought it was a myth. My first time with a woman I had an orgasm, and I had no idea what was happening. It freaked me out,” Lena answered quickly.

When she finished talked, Alex’s fingers picked up the pace as she leaned forward to kiss Lena. Alex’s forehead rested on Lena’s as Lena’s hands gripped tight to Alex as she continued to pick up her pace. Alex was using her thigh to move her hand harder and harder in and out of Lena. Alex’s fingers curled with each thrust sending lightning bolts of pure pleasure through Lena’s entire body.

“Fuck Alex,” Lena groaned as Alex moved inside of her. Lena could feel the beginning of her orgasm as it started deep in her core and began to spread throughout Lena’s entire body. Her toes curled as she came completely undone. Alex felt Lena contract around her fingers before her eyes closed as a loud, low moan echoed throughout Lena’s bedroom.

Alex slowed her fingers down as Lena’s body twitched as she came down from her orgasm before she removed them completely.

Alex ran a tentative hand up Lena’s thigh, across her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, and used her still wet hand to cup Lena’s face.

“I keep bottoming for you,” Lena said putting her hand over Alex’s. “I’m usually a top.”

“I’m just good at what I do,” Alex said with a shrug.

“That we can agree with,” Lena said before yawning.

“Go to sleep,” Alex said kissing Lena’s head. “You have a long day tomorrow.”

“No way I am going to sleep without returning the favor,” Lena said. “Take your clothes off and sit on my face,” Lena commanded. Alex certainly wasn’t going to deny Lena that.

__

The next day was an absolute whirlwind for Alex. She’d woke up in bed, completely naked, and alone. She’d pulled on a pair and sweat pants and a t-shirt that she found in Lena’s closet before heading downstairs.

When Alex walked into the living room she was absolutely thrilled that she’d put on clothes. She watched as three people fluttered around the apartment, asking Lena questions, and listening with full attention as Lena answered. Lena was already dressed in her CEO attire with makeup firmly in place.

She smiled warmly at Alex as she walked into the room. She watched Lena excuse herself to walk over to Alex.

“Good morning beautiful,” Alex said as Lena stepped closer to her to place a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

“Good morning honey,” Lena answered. “I don’t mean to rush you out of here, but I have so much to do today. I have to head to the caterer and head to L Corp to make sure everything is in order for tonight. I’ll send a car for you at seven.”

“Ok,” Alex answered suddenly shy at the other people in the room. 

“You look good in my clothes,” Lena whispered, and Alex blushed profusely. “You can wear them home if you want.”

Alex smiled at her before stepping forward to wrap her arms around Lena; people in the room be damned. Lena’s arms draped loosely around Alex’s shoulders. Alex kissed her long and slow.

“Hi,” Alex said as she leaned back and continued to hold onto Lena.

“Hi,” Lena responded back absolutely lost in Alex.

“Ms. Luthor, I’m so sorry to interrupt,” a woman that had been standing with Lena earlier began to speak, “but we need to get to the caterer before ten.”

Lena turned back towards Alex. She kissed her again. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Alex followed Lena out the front door and snuck one more quick kiss before they were headed in different directions.

__

Alex had fussed over her outfit for hours, but Kara insisted it was absolutely perfect. Alex did her makeup, did her hair, and got dressed before continuously pacing her apartment floor over and over until her phone dinged letting her know that the car was there.

Alex headed downstairs to meet the driver who smiled politely at her.

“Ms. Danvers,” he began, “my name is David. Ms. Luthor stated that you had a preference for scotch. There is a glass and a fresh bottle from her collection if you’d like.”

Alex thanked him and slid into the backseat. She quickly filled the glass and took a long sip from it. She was absolutely shaking with nerves as the car moved through the streets of National City. There was some comfort in knowing that her sister was going to be there, but Alex was nervous. Lena Luthor was her girlfriend, and she didn’t know what all that entailed at an L Corp fundraiser.

Alex took a deep breath and steadied herself as the car pulled up to the front entrance. When Alex stepped out of the car, she smiled immediately at Lena standing there waiting for her looking more beautiful than a movie star in a tight green dress that highlighted those curves that Alex loved so much. Lena’s hair was in a tight bun, and Alex’s heart soared at the look of absolute lust on Lena’s face.

“You look unbelievable,” Lena said as Alex stepped closer. “You are going to hate me for this, but you’re walking this red carpet with me.”

Alex’s eyes widened as Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the multitude of people, flashing cameras, and reporters shouting at the top of their lungs.

The crowd went absolutely wild when they saw the Luthor approaching. Alex saw Lena’s face snap into a smile at the reporters as they stepped into the flashing lights. When Alex realized that Lena was wrapping her arm around her to pose for the pictures, Alex tried her best to follow suite. She pulled Lena closer to her and smiled as flash after camera flash overtook her vision.

When they got to the end of the walkway what felt like an eternity later, Alex stood next to Lena as she answered reporter’s questions about the fundraiser, her donations, and her recent scientific endeavors.

“Who is that?” A reporter finally asked as he gestured towards Alex. Alex pulled at her shirt because of her nervousness, but Lena just smiled a brilliant smile. She reached forward and pulled Alex forwards by her hand.

“This is my girlfriend, Alex Danvers,” Lena said.

“You look fantastic in that suit Alex,” another reported yelled, and Alex smiled with a quick thank you. Lena stepped away from the reporters and pulled Alex towards the door. Before they went inside, Lena turned towards her.

“You do look fucking fantastic in that suit,” Lena said as she leaned into Alex. “I absolutely can’t wait to take it off of you later.”

Alex gulped at the thought before Lena was pulling her into the building.

They spent an hour talking to people. Lena introduced Alex to businessmen, businesswomen, members of Congress, state representatives, judges, local business owners, local artists, and just about anyone else you could imagine being at something like this. Alex hung on Lena’s arm like a trophy with each introduction of Alex as her girlfriend. Each person was impressed at Lena’s attractive, FBI Agent girlfriend who smiled pleasantly and made every person she talked to feel like they were the center of attention.

Lena finally pulled Alex in the direction of her sister. “I have to do my speech,” Lena said smiling at Alex. “I’ll be back soon.”

Kara turned towards Alex with a serious look on her face. “You are girlfriends, and you didn’t tell me?”

Alex blushed as she raised her shoulders. “It just happened last night.”

“Fine, but I want details,” Kara said.

“About being girlfriends or last night?” Alex asked raising her eyebrow.

“Ew,” Kara groaned at her sister.

They listened and cheered as Lena gave a speech to the group talking about what L Corp was working on, providing a profile of the community center they were raising funds for, and thanked the guests. Lena went over the items in the silent auction and encouraged everyone to enjoy the food, mingle, and bid on the items. Lena left the stage to a thunderous applause. She joined Kara and Alex where she’d left them.

Alex silently handed Lena a glass of wine. “Bless you,” Lena said as she took a sip. “We finally got through a speech without an assassination attempt.”

Kara laughed. “Don’t worry,” she said puffing out her chest. “Supergirl is here to protect you.”

Alex groaned at the way her sister stood in her Supergirl pose. “I got her,” Alex answered, and Kara just shook her head at her sister.

The night finished in a blur of drinks, conversation, pictures, and Alex meeting more people than she’d ever be able to remember. By the time they headed hand in hand back to the waiting car, Alex was absolutely exhausted.

“Where to Ms. Luthor?” the driver asked.

“Alex’s apartment please,” Lena answered, and Alex was surprised. “I’ve been spending the entire day around rich people, talking to people, and dealing with a significant amount of details for a large space. I want to go to your apartment, get in your bed, and fuck you until you can’t remember your name.”

The intention was absolutely clear on Lena’s face. Alex felt her heart rate going up at the words and Lena’s hand running up and down the inside of her thigh. Alex chanced a glance at Lena who looked absolutely composed. The ride to Alex’s apartment was dead silent.

When they entered the apartment, Lena walked Alex directly to the bedroom. Alex followed hopelessly along already wet with the idea of what exactly Lena was going to do to her. Lena sat her purse on the bedside table and turned towards Alex.

“Strip,” Lena said. Alex hesitated for only a moment before she was shrugging off her jacket. Alex wasn’t sure if there was a record for how fast someone could get naked, but she was 100 percent sure she’d just broken it.

“Sit,” Lena commanded, and Alex moved around her to sit on the bed. She watched as Lena was tortuously slow in removing her dress. Lena stepped out of the expensive garment and took the time to walk to the closet and hang it up. Alex watched Lena’s backside closely as she walked towards the closet. Alex’s mouth went dry at the sight of Lena’s matching green lace bra and underwear. Alex felt her heart thud loudly in her chest at the sight of the garter belt and stockings that covered Lena’s beautiful legs.

Lena turned with a smirk on her face. She stepped just far enough away from Alex where the redhead couldn’t reach out and touch her but had a full view of her. Lena took her time to unhook the garter belt and roll the stockings down her legs. As she bent over she gave Alex a perfect view of her cleavage. Lena stood back up and smirked at Alex.

“Fuck,” Alex let out as Lena’s hands moved behind her back to unhook her bra. Lena’s nipples were already hard, and Alex couldn’t wait to wrap her mouth around them. Lena seemed to have other plans as she slid her underwear down her legs.

She turned away from Alex and walked back towards the closet. Alex tried to see what she was doing from her position on the bed, but she was unable to do so without getting up. She shuddered to think what Lena would do if Alex stood and didn’t do what she’d been told.

Alex gulped hard when Lena exited the closet wearing a thick blue strap on.

“Middle of the bed,” Lena said. “On your hands and knees.”

Alex felt the protest bubbling in her chest, but she stopped herself from saying it. She quickly climbed on the bed, moved to all fours, and turned back to look at Lena whose eyes were shinning with want.

Lena joined Alex on the bed and moved behind her. Soft fingers ghosted up and down Alex’s slit, and she shifted back into the touch trying to get friction from Lena’s fingers.

“You’re so wet Alex,” Lena said as she used a finger to circle Alex’s entrance. She collected the wetness on her finger before drawing away from Alex completely. Alex turned as far as she could without changing her position to watch Lena. Lena’s hands returned to her slit to gather more wetness, and Alex groaned when she saw Lena smearing it on the strap on.

Lena’s hands gripped Alex’s hips tight as she guided the strap on to Alex’s entrance. Lena pushed forward slowly, and Alex groaned at the sensation of becoming more and more full with each forward press of Lena’s hips. When Alex felt Lena’s skin against her backside, she had to fight to continue to hold herself up on her arms.

Lena pulled out just an inch before sliding the full length back inside of Alex slowly. She continued to do this as she pulled out more and more between each slow thrust forward. Alex’s entire body felt like it was on fire.

Alex looked back at Lena as she lifted her right leg into a half kneeling position to give her more leverage.

Lena pulled all the way back out and pushed forward with a little more force than she previous had done, and Alex collapsed down onto the bed with her ass up in the air as Lena gripped hard to her hips. Lena’s fingernails dug into the flesh of Alex’s hips as she picked up her pace leaving nothing but the sound of Alex’s moans and slick wetness as Lena moved the strap on in and out of Alex.

It took three more firm thrusts before Alex felt her orgasm roll over her leaving her panting as Lena’s movements slowed. Lena pulled out of Alex and let Alex collapse onto her stomach. Alex felt the wet strap on against her backside as Lena placed light kisses up and down her spine. Alex shivered as Lena kissed lightly up and down her spine. Lena’s light kisses turned to nips at Alex’s spine and progressed to her sucking red marks into the skin over the redhead’s spine.

Alex rolled over onto her back, and Lena settled between her legs.

“You are so gorgeous,” Lena whispered before she leaned forward to kiss Alex softly. The kiss progressed until Lena’s tongue moved through Alex’s mouth. Alex’s typical fight for dominance didn’t happen this time as she let Lena control the kiss. Alex’s legs wrapped around Lena to interlock on the small of her back when the kiss broke.

“What do you want?” Lena asked grinning down at Alex. Alex knew without a question that it didn’t matter what her answer was.

“You,” Alex breathed out.

Lena kissed Alex quickly and looked down between their bodies to move the strap on back to Alex’s entrance. Alex was soaked from her previous orgasm, and it wasn’t hard at all for Lena to enter her completely.

Lena’s hips moved in a slow fashion initially as Alex marked her back with angry fingernail marks. Lena’s forehead rested against Alex’s leaving each pant that came from the Agent landing on Lena’s lips.

Lena picked up her pace and grinned when sweat began to gather between the places their foreheads touched. She tucked her face next to Alex’s to whisper in her ear. Lena’s arms wrapped under Alex’s shoulders to grip tighter to her to help Alex meet her with each thrust.

“You love this don’t you?” Lena whispered into Alex’s ear before taking the lobe in her mouth and nibbling lightly. “Bottoming for me?”

“Fuck Lena,” Alex groaned as Lena’s hips snapped forward with a specifically hard thrust. She continued at this pace as Alex’s hot breaths came out with more intensity next to Lena’s ear.

“Come for me baby,” Lena whispered as she felt Alex’s hips moving to meet her at a more erratic pace than she had been. Alex moaned hard when she came, nails digging into Lena’s back so hard that she hissed.

Alex’s head lolled from side to side as Lena slid out of her. Lena moved away from Alex for a second to discard the strap on off the side of the bed before landing her weight on top of Alex.

Alex’s eyes fluttered open as Lena placed a kiss to her cheek.

“God you are good at that,” Alex said grinning up at Lena.

Lena snuggled deeper into Alex as strong arms wrapped around her. Alex kissed her cheek. “Let me take care of you baby,” Alex whispered into her ear.

“I’m good,” Lena answered even though she felt the ache pulse firmly between her legs. It’d been a long day, and she was content to just settle into Alex.

“Goodnight gorgeous,” Alex whispered as her eyes closed. She pulled Lena in tighter.

“Goodnight babe,” Lena whispered as she rested her head on Alex’s shoulder content to fall asleep listening to the beat of her girlfriend’s heart.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is angry sex, wax play, anal, and angst in this chapter.

Over the course of three months their lives begin to blend together in some ways that Alex expected and in others that had been a complete surprise. They started eating lunch together every day during the first month of their relationship except on the days that Alex got stuck at work or Lena had a meeting. On those days Alex ached to see Lena by the time she got off that afternoon. The second month saw regular sleepovers and coffee in the morning followed by a kiss when Alex dropped Lena off at the office. The second month also saw a slow and steady migration of Alex's things to Lena's apartment. It started with Alex bringing her spare toothbrush and slowly began to progress to a second set of Alex's shampoo and conditioner being in Lena's shower. A DEO uniform hung in the closet at Lena's house and Alex's pajamas were on her bed. The overnights went from alternating between Alex and Lena's apartment to exclusively being at Lena's. Alex's gym bag and tennis shoes were the last things to make the migration leaving nothing at Alex's apartment except some of her clothes and her furniture. By the end of the third month Lena even purchased a parking spot so that Alex could park in the garage instead of on the street.

It was inevitable that this conversation was going to come up, but Alex didn't realize how elated she was going to feel about it.

Lying in bed naked and spent later that night as Alex brushed her fingertips up and down Lena’s arm, Lena titled her head up to look at Alex. 

"We should move in together," Lena whispers, and Alex registers the nervousness in her voice immediately.

Alex lets the thought cross her mind for a second before she realizes how much easier that would make everything. Even if Alex got in late, she'd still be able to wrap herself around Lena to fall asleep instead of slinking back to her apartment alone.

"We should," Alex responds with a kiss to Lena's forehead.

They sit quiet for a few moments leaving nothing but the sound of soft breathing and the air conditioner breaking the silence.

"We should get our own place," Alex finally says, and Lena tilts her head to look up at her more fully.

"You don't like my place?" Lena asks with a teasing grin on her face.

"I love this place," Alex answers honestly. "I just think it'd be good for a fresh start for us to pick somewhere together, pick out furniture, and decorate it."

"You want to decorate an apartment?" Lena asks raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Well no," Alex answers with a laugh and a soft press of lips to Lena's forehead, "but I'd like to pick a place out."

 

"We can talk more about this tomorrow," Lena says as she places a kiss to Alex’s lips. Alex hears Lena's breathing even out as quiet snores begin to escape her body. She feels her own heartrate pick up slightly at the thought of living with Lena. She'd have to talk to her sister for sure because this felt a little too fast even though she wanted nothing more.

__

"Good morning sunshine," Kara says grinning at her sister who just groans in response as she sips quickly from her coffee. Kara waits patiently for Alex to finish her coffee before she finally speaks again.

"I repeat," she said grinning at her sister, "good morning sunshine."

"Good morning," Alex says much cheerier than she had been just minutes before. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot," Kara answers in that singsong voice that makes Alex feel like everything was going to be alright.

"Lena asked me to move in with her," Alex says after exhaling a large breath.

"Oh my god Alex that is amazing," Kara says bouncing over to her sister. "What did you say? Are you going to do it? Wait into her place or yours? What are you going to do with your furniture? When is this happening?"

"Slow down there crazy," Alex says putting her hands on her sister's shoulders. "I said yes. And not into her place or mine. A new place that we can get together. And my furniture is cheap, old, and gross. We can get new stuff."

As Alex began to move her hands from Kara's shoulders her sister resumed bouncing up and down on her toes.

"This is big," Kara says wide eyed. "Wait, wait, wait," Kara says as she holds up her hands. "Are you guys going to get married?"

"Are you twelve?" Alex asks rolling her eyes at her sister. "We've only been together three months. I haven't even told her I love her yet."

Kara opens her mouth to speak before closing it again. Alex watches as her eyes go wide. "Do you love her?"

Alex feels her heart beating a little harder in her chest at the question before she smiles. "Yes, I do."

__

“Jess," Lena speaks up as she approaches her assistant's desk. "Will you please pull together a list of apartments for me that are equal distance between L Corp and the DEO that have similar security upgrade potential as my current place?"

Jess had learned a long time ago not to question Lena. "Yes mam," she says as she turns to her computer to get started.

When Lena enters her office, Sam is standing there grinning at her.

"Moving?" Sam asks with a hand on her hip and a smug smile on her face.

"Alex and I are moving in together," Lena answers trying to remain neutral, but she cant’ help the smile that spreads across her face.

"Really?" Sam asks, "I'm surprised by that."

"It just feels like the right next step to take," Lena answers honestly. "I..." Lena stops and looks up at Sam.

"You love her," Sam says finishing the thought for her.

“I do," Lena answers honestly.

Twenty minutes later Lena has a list of potential apartments they can check out over the weekend.

__

Alex sits in the back of the car with Lena a little in a daze as she looks over the list of places that Lena had given her. Alex opens her mouth to speak but closes it again as she looks out the window, back to the list, and out the window again. When Alex releases an exacerbated sign, Lena turns to look at her.

"Are you ok?" Lena asks as she rests a hand on Alex's knee.

Alex reaches up to rub at the back of her neck as her eyes continue to scan the list. "It's just that I..." Alex pauses as she thinks of how exactly to word her thoughts. "Lena, I can't afford this."

Alex turns to look out the window as she feels Lena's hand stop its movements on her thigh. "Alex," Lena answers as she reaches up to grip Alex's chin to turn her face towards her, "you don't have to pay for it."

Alex looks at Lena for a second before she looks back at the list. "No, I'd feel like I owe you all the time. And what if..." Alex says trailing off, and Lena catches her hesitation immediately.

"What if we don't work out," Lena finishes for Alex and is surprised at the tears that spring to her eyes immediately.

"I just don't want to be homeless if we break up," Alex says with a sardonic laugh, and Lena can feel how heavy the air is around them. She resumes rubbing her hand up and down Alex's leg.

"From a practical stand point, I need something like those apartments because of the security upgrades that I need," Lena begins switching immediately into CEO mode to stave off the hesitation and emotion she feels. "We can work something out if you'd like though. In reality though, if we are going to stay together, my money is your money Alex."

Alex takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She knows that Lena is right, but she can’t help the sinking realization that she really can’t give Lena what she deserves. Alex sighs again. She’s about to speak when they pull up to the first apartment.

Alex's mood doesn’t improve at all throughout the first four apartments. In the first one, she doesn’t like where the second bedroom is. In the second one, she hates the bathroom. In the third one she doesn’t like the position of the countertops in the kitchen. In the fourth one, she hates the direction that the apartment faces because the sun would come up from that direction. Lena is absolutely done with Alex's attitude by the time they got back in the car.

"Can you please take Alex back to her apartment?" Lena asks the driver.

"You don't want to look at these last four places?" Alex asks with annoyance clear in her voice.

"No, I don't," Lena answers as she crosses her arms across her chest. "You are in a bad mood about the monetary aspect of this. You have given the most ridiculous reasons for not liking the apartments we have seen. This isn't productive."

"My reasons have been good," Alex says protesting.

"No, they haven't been. We'd never be in the second bedroom of the first one so that wouldn't matter. The bathroom in the second one can be gutted and modified to the way we like it. The countertops in the kitchen of the third one can be changed. And your problem with the forth one could be fixed with curtains Alex."

"Everything you are saying costs money Lena. I know that isn't an object for you, but it's a fucking problem for me." Alex's hand fly to her mouth the second the words come out, and Lena gasps.

The rest of the ride to Alex's apartment is silent. Lena had no choice but to follow Alex up to her apartment because she'd left her jacket up there when they picked Alex up.

"Lena, I'm..." Alex starts, but Lena raises her hand to stop her.

"We are going to get a couple things straight here Alex," Lena begins. "We are equals in this. We will figure out how to make you feel ok with this, but I will not apologize for how much money I have. I will not apologize that you don't like the apartments I picked out. You are more than welcome to find some apartments for us to look at, and I am more than happy to compromise. But, you will never speak to me like that again."

Alex looks at Lena wide eyed, but she can’t help the flare of anger at the CEO's words. Alex was an independent person. It was both a problem and a virtue throughout her life. She grips her fists tight trying to stop the rise of emotion, but she knows without question that this wasn't something she could quell. "Maybe us moving in together is a mistake."

Even with tears beginning to rise in her eyes, Lena levels Alex with a hard stare. "Maybe this relationship was a mistake."

Alex feels Lena's words like a shot to the heart as she steps forward with fists clenching hard at her side. She's angry. She's heartbroken as she closes the distance between her and Lena and pulls her into a hard kiss by the back of her neck. Their mouths crash together roughly as Lena's fingers tug hard at Alex's hair. Alex pushes back until Lena's back hits hard into the wall next to Alex's couch.

Alex moves her mouth to bite harshly at Lena's neck leaving dark, red marks on her pale neck.

Alex feels the goosebumps on Lena's skin as her hand begins to slide under Lena's dress without preamble. Alex's fingers hook into Lena's underwear to move them to the side before frustration wins over. In one pull the garment comes apart leaving Lena's center bare for Alex. Lena is wet, and the thought causes Alex to shudder. She knows it's wrong to do this now, but the way Lena's fingernails scratch at her back through her shirt prevents her from stopping

Alex slides one finger through liquid heat to enter Lena and those fingernails just dig harder into Alex's back. Alex slides slowly out of Lena before pushing two fingers back into her. It's quick. Alex's fingers move harshly in and out of Lena leaving the black-haired beauty panting with want. Their foreheads connect, and Alex feels the sweat on her forehead mix with Lena's. They don't kiss as Alex continues to move with a bruising force in and out of Lena. The gaze that Lena settles on Alex is the most intense thing she's ever felt as Lena begins to clench tight around her fingers. With a shudder of breath Lena comes leaving wetness dripping down Alex's hand. She pulls out of Lena as they both catch their breath. Alex wants to speak. She wants to apologize, but she's crossed a line. A line that maybe they can't come back from. In a swift movement Lena lets go of Alex's back to push at her chest causing her to stumble a few steps back. It only lasts a second, but Alex feels like she sees it in slow motion as Lena straightens her dress, grabs her jacket, and walks out leaving Alex stunned, impossibly turned on, and devastated. She wipes harshly at the tears that spring to her eyes before she drops down to her knees and cries. Lena's wetness from her fingers smears across her cheek as she wipes at her tears wondering if she'll ever be able to make this work.

__

Two weeks pass without a peep from the CEO. Alex opens Lena's number on her phone multiple times but can't bring herself to press the button. Her days blur together in DEO training, DEO fights, and the burn of scotch before she passes out on the couch each night. She doesn't see Lena at all, and she avoids her sister the best she can. When Friday rolls around, Alex is still completely devastated. She wants to drink, but she doesn't want to do it alone. That is what leads her to the bar around the corner from her apartment with an entire bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. She pours one drink, downs it, pours another, and downs it before she just drinks from the bottle. When Alex feels a presence settle next to her she thinks it's her sister until the person speaks.

"You have to talk to her," Sam says, and Alex just cuts her eyes at Sam over the top of the bottle as she takes another swig from it.

"What can I say?" Alex asks as she sits it down on the counter.

"What do you want to say?" Sam asks, and Alex scoffs. She wants to tell Sam to fuck off, but she can't because it hurts. She misses Lena. She craves Lena without question. Her heart aches at the thought of her.

"I love her," Alex whispers as silence settles over them.

"You need to tell her that," Sam begins, "Lena's been let down too many times. She has a limited tolerance for this Alex. If you want to fix this, you don't have much time."

Alex nods as Sam stands to leave. It takes her three seconds to throw money on the bar, take one final swig from the bottle, and hail a cab to head across town.

When she knocks on Lena's door she almost doesn't expect the woman to answer. Alex wishes she didn't when Lena opens the door. She's wearing sweat pants and Alex's t-shirt. Her eyes are red and blurry, and she's clearly been crying. Alex aches to step forward and take Lena into her arms, but she can't.

"Can I come in?" Alex asks. Lena doesn't answer but she steps aside anyway. Alex walks a few steps into the apartment before she turns to Lena.

"I'm so sorry," Alex says as she watches the tears pick up and fall down Lena's face. "My pride is one of my greatest attributes and my biggest downfall."

Alex is about to continue when Lena raises a hand. "You were willing to leave me over an apartment," Lena whispers, and the gravity of the situation makes Alex's heart ache.

"I know," Alex says shaking her head. She steps closer and feels elated that Lena doesn't move back further from her. "I'm an idiot. I let my emotions get the best of me, and I don't think before I speak. I've never felt how I feel about you, but that doesn't take away from the fact that I'm an idiot."

A very small smile shows on Lena's face. "You already said that."

"I know, but it doesn't make it not true. I want to move in with you. I want to build a life with you. I just wish we'd talked about it before you had Jess make that list."

"I know," Lena says stepping forward to brush her fingertips over Alex's bicep. Alex shutters at the contact. "I just am not used to having to think about other people. It didn't even cross my mind that the money would be an issue. I should have asked you."

"You should have," Alex says, "but I was an asshole. I acted like a child because my pride was hurt. I pushed you out instead of talking to you. I got angry..." Alex says trailing off.

"And angry fucked me," Lena finishes for her. Alex looks down at her own feet.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm not good at conveying my emotions. I was pissed off. I was hurt, but I needed you. Clearly that wasn't the way to show that."

"It wasn't," Lena says lifting Alex's eyes up to meet her own, “but I didn’t turn you down either. Can we talk about this?"

"Yes," Alex whispers out. Lena turns to walk over to her couch, but Alex catches her hand to pull Lena into her. Their lips connect in a soft kiss. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," Lena answers. Alex wants to tell her how she feels, but this just isn't the right time.

She follows Lena over to the couch as the CEO picks up a piece of paper.

"These are the other four places. We can trash this list and look at things that you are more comfortable with, or we can look at these," Lena says as she hands Alex the list.

Alex looks them over and balks again at the price. "I've been thinking about this, and I've got a compromise. You can pay for the place, but I'm paying for the furniture."

"That's fine darling," Lena answers. "Like I said before though, if we are going to do this, the amount of money I have doesn't need to be a point of contention between us."

"It's just something to get used to," Alex answers before turning Lena's head towards her for a soft kiss.

"Look," Lena says taking Alex's hand, "we are going to fight. That is inevitable with the two of us, but you can't do that. You can't walk out. I can't walk out. We have to talk about this stuff."

"I know," Alex says. "I want you to know that I choose you Lena. Every single day."

__

The next day Alex finds herself happier than ever as they sit in Lena's car to check out the other four apartments. Neither one of them like the first two apartments. They just don't fit. Alex watches Lena's eyes open wide as they walk through the third one, and she knows the reaction is mirrored on her face.

"This is a three bedroom," the realtor says. She points out the master bedroom, and Alex gasps at the sheer size of the bathroom. There's a large tub with jets and an equally large shower that makes thoughts run through Alex's head that she really shouldn't be having while the realtor is talking. Lena's eyes light up at the walk-in closet that is bigger than Alex's kitchen and bathroom combined. The kitchen has a breakfast nook and another door reveals a large dining room. Large windows make up one side of the master bedroom. The other two rooms are good sizes with their own bathrooms and closest, and Alex feels her heart clench in her chest when the realtor mentions how nice the room would be for children.

When there back in the living room, the realtor grins at them. "One more thing," she says as she opens a door off the living room that Alex had been wondering what it was for. They step out on a balcony that provides a stunning view of National City. Alex can see the L Corp building in the distance. The balcony has plenty of room for a grill, outdoor seating, and a hot tub if they wanted one. 

"I need to take a call," the realtor says, "I'll give you guys some time to talk it." The realtor steps back inside leaving the two of them standing on the balcony.

"This is the one," Alex says, and Lena just throws herself into Alex's arm.

"It absolutely is," Lena responds back as Alex pulls her into a kiss. They stare at each other for a long moment before Alex speaks.

"I love you Lena Luthor," Alex says as she squeezes her tighter into her.

"I love you too," Lena answers back as they kiss again and again.

__

It takes one week to sign the papers because Lena's influence extends much further than Alex thought. Another week passes as further security measures are installed. They move in a day after the furniture they pick out is delivered. Alex is more thankful than ever for delivery people. She throws away half of her own furniture and leaves the rest on the curb for people who need it to take. She doesn't even feel sadness when she locks the door for the last time.

They have dinner out after getting things settled all day before heading back to their apartment.

"I love that this will be normal for us. Staying the night together, waking up together, having breakfast together, lounging around our house," Lena says as she pulls the redhead into her.

"I have something for you," Alex says as she grabs Lena's hand to lead her to their bedroom. She presses a button that opens the curtains of the large windows that give them a striking view of National City. Alex startles Lena as she picks her up and carries her over to the bed.

It doesn't take Alex long to shed both of their clothes between hot kisses and long drags of her teeth over Lena's skin.

She flips Lena over on her stomach before rummaging through the drawer at their bedside that she'd stocked earlier in the day. Lena turns her head to the right to try to see what Alex is doing, but the pillow blocks her view. Alex sets two candles and a lighter on the table. Lena hears the flick of the lighter as Alex lights the massage candle. They sit in silence as the massage candle melts, and Lena groans at the lack of contact. Alex moves to straddle Lena's ass as she collects the melted massage oil onto her fingers.

Lena groans as Alex spreads it across her back. Alex's strong fingers knead into Lena's shoulder blades over the tight muscle from hours spent working on a computer or leaning over a microscope.

Alex works her hands over the top of Lena's shoulders before moving them lower to dig into Lena's shoulder blades. She splays her hands out to slide down Lena's back to her backside.

Alex spends a lot of time kneading Lena's ass and admiring the view as Lena squirms underneath her. She grips hard onto Lena's subtle ass as she slides the fingers of her other hand down between Lena's cheeks. "God Alex," Lena groans as she continues to trail her fingers lower to Lena's soaked entrance. Alex slides slowly into Lena with two fingers and beings to thrust slowly into her. Lena moans at the contact as she grips tight at the pillow. Alex's thumb rubs over her back entrance with each thrust of her fingers. Alex dips her thumb slowly into Lena's backside and groans as it clenches around the digit.

"You ok babe?" Alex asks.

"Yes," Lena breathes out, and it's enough to make Alex move faster.

She pulls her hand back and admires the stickiness of Lena's arousal coating her fingers before she slides them back in filling Lena in both holes.

It's not long before Lena's clenching hard on Alex's fingers as she tries to keep up the pace. It becomes harder and harder for Alex to slide her fingers out of Lena as she races towards the edge. Alex circles her thumb inside of Lena's ass causing Lena to cry out and tumble over the edge.

Lena's legs twitch under Alex as she comes down. Alex pulls out completely and gets off Lena so that she can flip over.

"Was that ok?" Alex asks with a hesitant smile on her face. Her mouth had been down there before, but she'd never actually entered Lena there.

"More than ok," Lena answers as she reaches towards Alex to kiss her. The kiss heats up as Lena begins to trail her hand down Alex's body, but Alex stops her.

"I'm not done with you yet," Alex says as she grips at Lena's wrist. Alex jumps off the bed and tugs Lena with her. She pulls her over to the large windows that overlook National City knowing that because their lights are also off no one can see them.

Alex presses Lena forward when they near the glass. "Hands up," Alex says, and Lena complies. Alex stands behind her and watches Lena brace herself against the window. Lena feels Alex walk away from her to get the other candle off the bed. She hears Alex light it and smells the lavender as it wafts through the room.

Lena turns to look over her shoulder at Alex who shakes her head. "Eyes forward babe," she says as Lena catches site of Alex dripping wax onto her own wrist.

"Tell me if this is too much," Alex says, and Lena nods.

The first drop of wax onto the top of Lena's shoulders causes her to groan at the sting. It lasts just seconds before it settles into a soft tingle. Alex's fingers on her back push Lena further forward until her forehead is resting against the glass.

Alex dribbles more wax between Lena's shoulder blades. The contrast of the cold glass against Lena's palms and the hot wax between her shoulder blades heightens her sense of touch as Alex trails a hand down her spine further. She should know it's coming when Alex smacks her ass hard.

More wax is dribbled onto Lena's backside, and it almost feels like too much as the pain settles into a teasing burn.

She hears Alex blow out the candle and walk over to the nightstand to put it down. Lena wants to look back so bad that she tries to grip at the class to keep her forward knowing that Alex will draw out this teasing endlessly if she does.

She feels Alex's presence behind her before she feels Alex's skin on her own and the press of the strap on into her backside. Alex's body pushes forward more to press Lena's entire front against the glass. The cold of the glass is delicious on Lena's hard nipples as Alex's fingers run over the hardened wax on her back.

"You love this don't you?" Alex husks into her ear. "Look at that window," Alex says turning Lena's head to the right where they can see directly into the kitchen of a family eating dinner. "They're eating dinner, and I'm about to fuck you senseless where they could see if I just turned on the lights." Alex nips at Lena's earlobe and neck as she pushes her body into her further. "Look over there," Alex whispers turning Lena's head to the left where a couple is laughing and dancing in their kitchen. "If only they could see you," Alex says biting hard at the top of Lena's shoulder, "wax covering your back, dripping wet, so ready for this."

Lena feels the tip of the dildo at her entrance and spreads her legs to accommodate. Alex doesn't enter her but steps back and pulls Lena's hips with her until she's bent over. Alex moves the dildo into Lena slowly.

"Yes baby," Lena groans, and Alex sees where the glass fogs up as Lena's hot breath leaves her mouth.

Alex's hips hit against Lena's backside before she slides back out slowly. She starts this way, and it is absolutely maddening for Lena. The strokes continue to be slow and deep.

"Faster babe," Lena says and balks when Alex's hips stop moving. She's about to protest when Alex roughly slams back into her. Alex's pace is fast and hard as she bottoms out into Lena with each rough thrust. Alex's fingers dig into Lena's hips certain to leave marks there.

There's no sound in the room except Lena's moans and the sound of Alex's skin slapping against Lena's ass. Alex can feel her own orgasm building with each press of her hips forward as the harness presses against her clit. Lena hears the groan that leaves Alex's lips as her thrusts become more frantic as she comes. It takes one more thrust before Lena is tumbling over the edge.

When Lena's eyes open she isn't standing anymore. Alex has discarded the harness and strap on and is sitting on the floor with Lena in her lap. Alex's back is pressed to the cold glass as she runs her fingers ups and down Lena's back.

When Lena looks up towards Alex she can see the streaks on the window where her palms had been pressed against it.

"That'll be a hard one to explain to David," Lena says referring to her house keeper earning a chuckle from Alex.

"So will the drips of wax on the carpet," Alex says with a sheepish grin.

Lena smacks at Alex’s shoulder. "We've lived here for one day," Lena groans even as she laughs at the little drops of wax around her. 

"How about a shower and bed time?" Alex asks. Lena begins to stand and stretch as Alex hops up behind her.

Half an hour later the wax drops are cleaned off Lena's back, and she is tucked into Alex's side.

"I love you," Alex whispers as a kiss is pressed to Lena's forehead.

"I love you too," Lena whispers back as she snuggles deeper into Alex.

Moving in together was without a doubt the best decision they've ever made.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this. I hope you enjoy it!

Living with Lena causes Alex a few difficulties that she doesn’t really think of in advance. The first one of those difficulties is that she’s late to work the first three days in a row. She can’t really blame Lena for it specifically, but J’onn is ready to kill her by the time she gets there Wednesday morning.

It starts Monday. Alex wakes up alone to the sound of the shower running. She gets up, stretches and arches her back until it pops, and walks into the bathroom. The room is steamed up slightly from the hot temperature of the shower water. Alex gives herself a few minutes to watch Lena wash her hair. When Lena notices Alex she grins at her over her shoulder.

“Come shower with me babe,” Lena says, and it takes Alex no time to quickly pee and get in the shower with her girlfriend. It starts off innocently enough. Alex helps Lena rinse the shampoo out of her hair before grabbing the conditioner to squirt into her palm. She starts at the end of Lena’s hair, having learned a long time ago from Lena that you don’t start with the conditioner at the scalp. She works her fingers up Lena’s long hair until she can scratch lightly at her scalp earning a satisfied grown from the younger woman.

She grabs the body wash next and lathers it into her hands. She starts at Lena’s shoulder blades and begins to massage across her back, more kneading muscles than rubbing in body wash. Her hands continue to glide lower down Lena’s back until she gets to her ass and squeezes.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Agent,” Lena says, turning to face Alex.

“I definitely can finish,” Alex says before she tilts Lena’s chin up to kiss her, slow and steady at first until she bites at Lena’s bottom lip to pull it between her teeth. Alex releases it slowly, watching as Lena’s eyes darken.

Alex pushes back until Lena’s back hits the glass that encases the shower. She reconnects their lips, swiping her tongue into Lena’s mouth as her fingers trail up and down Lena’s sides. She moves down to bite at her neck that tastes like shampoo, faint marks still there from where Alex had done this just the night before.

She continues down Lena’s chest to nip and bite at her chest before standing back up.

“What do you want baby?” Alex asks, continuing to slide her fingers up and down Lena’s sides.

“You’re fingers here,” Lena says guiding Alex’s right hand by the wrist to her center, “and your mouth here,” Lena finishes pushing Alex’s head down to her chest.

Alex follows Lena’s commands and trails her hand between her legs opening her slit with her fingers. She slides over Lena’s clit a few times, increasing her speed and pressure as she does. When Lena lets out a loud moan, Alex stops to drop her head to her chest and suck her breast into her mouth. When she bites down on Lena’s nipple, she slides two fingers into her.

“Fuck yes babe,” Lena groans, head tipping back to hit against the glass of the shower enclosure. Alex knows her body too well at this point to waste time. She establishes a pace that she knows Lena loves, not exactly a lot of force but enough to cause Alex’s wrist to burn with exertion. She curls her fingers, knowing by the way Lena’s fingernails dig into the top of her shoulders that she hits the spot.

Lena comes quietly, insides tightening around Alex’s fingers, before her body shakes. Alex holds her tightly to keep her upright.

It takes Lena a few seconds to even out her breathing before she grins at Alex. Lena pushes her back, turning towards the water to begin rinsing out her hair.

When it’s done Lena pushes Alex into the glass of the shower and makes Alex exactly thirty minutes late for work.

__

On Tuesday Alex makes it out of the shower without slowing down her getting ready in the morning routine. She makes it all the way to the kitchen where Lena slides her the protein shake she always drinks and a cup of coffee.

“Staying home today?” Alex asks eyeing Lena wearing nothing but a robe.

“No, I’m going to work,” Lena says, stepping around the counter in front of Alex. “I just didn’t see a point in putting on a dress and makeup when you were going to take it off and get my lipstick all over my face.”

Lena steps even closer, hands going to the tie around the bathrobe as she begins to untie it. It comes undone easily, opening to reveal milky white skin and the marks Alex had left over Lena’s body the night before.

“Fuck,” Alex groans, knowing full well that she is going to be late for work again even as she lifts Lena onto the counter and pushes the bathrobe the rest of the way off.

“On your knees Agent,” Lena commands, spreading her legs as Alex kneels down in front of her. Alex bites the inside of Lena’s thigh, just an inch over the mark she’d left the night before, and moves up further to run her tongue over Lena.

“You taste so good,” Alex groans, leaning forward further to flatten her tongue out over Lena’s clit. She flicks her tongue quickly over it, loving the way Lena’s fingernails dig into the top of her shoulders. She can feel the sting there from the marks her girlfriend has left there over and over again.

She continues to flick her tongue over Lena’s clit, flattening her tongue out to put further pressure on it. Alex continues to circle her clit, picking up speed as Lena’s movements become a bit more erratic. Alex has to hold her hips to the counter, loving the way Lena’s wetness drips down her chin. 

Lena comes, legs shaking around Alex’s head, but the redhead doesn’t stop. She moves lover, moving her tongue to flick inside of Lena causing her grip to tighten on Alex’s shoulders.

“Don’t stop,” Lena groans, hips shaking with each movement of Alex’s tongue inside of her. Alex can feel Lena’s legs starting to shake against the sides of her head until Lena’s legs close tight, keeping Alex’s head still as she comes.

Alex stands and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, leaning forward to kiss Lena quickly. She turns to kiss Lena’s cheek when she notices the clock.

“Fuck, I have to go,” Alex groans, stepping back from Lena to grab her keys.

“Don’t forget your breakfast,” Lena responds, eyeing the protein shake and coffee on the table.

“Don’t worry,” Alex says wiping at her mouth again, “I’m full.”

__

Alex wakes up early Wednesday morning to get some time to soak in the bathtub. She’d had to take down a particularly fierce alien the night before, and she was sore from it. It didn’t help that she’d gotten in after two in the morning, feeling completely exhausted. Alex let her head hit back on the tub feeling the sensation of the jets on her sore muscles. Alex fell asleep almost instantly, only waking up when she felt the chill from the water draining from the tub. Alex opened her eyes to see Lena standing there, turning the faucet to let the hot water run again. She slid into the tub, snuggling into Alex.

“Hey,” Alex groans out as Lena leans into a specifically sore spot.

Lena adjusts her position to let her head rest on Alex’s shoulder.

“I missed you last night,” Lena whispers. Alex enjoys the calm for a minute. The feeling of Lena’s body against her side, the warm water, and the jets soothing her.

“I’m sorry,” Alex responds, “ass hole alien.”

“Did Kara make you mad?” Lena teases even though she knows Alex isn’t talking about her sister.

Lena finally turns the water off and takes her time to wash Alex’s hair, condition it, and wash her body. By the time she’s done Alex feels boneless, ready to go back to sleep. She groans again when she looks at the time.

“Fuck, J’onn is really going to kill me,” Alex says speeding up her drying off and quickly throwing on her clothes.

“I love you,” Lena whispers as Alex jets out of the bathroom.

“I love you too,” Alex yells back seconds before Lena hears the door slam.

__

“Agent Danvers,” J’onn barks when she gets there that morning, thirty minutes after she’s supposed to be there.

“J’onn I’m so sorry. Last night was a late night, and I fell asleep in the bathtub this morning,” Alex stammers knowing it’s a weak excuse.

“You were late Monday and Tuesday as well Agent,” J’onn levels. “Look, I know you recently moved in with your girlfriend. I am all too familiar with the honeymoon stages of relationships.”

Alex smiles slightly, thinking about Lena before she gets serious again. “I also know that you have a responsibility to this department, to the people of National City. That isn’t something that can be taken lightly.”

“You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry,” Alex says, hands clasped together.

“You’re a great Agent Alex,” J’onn says, voice softening slightly. “This department wouldn’t be half of what it is without you. I can’t ignore you being late though. I am placing you on desk duty for two weeks, but I also have another proposition for you.”

Alex looks up at him, ready to take whatever punishment he has to dish out. She hates desk duty and knows without a doubt that J’onn is giving it to her just for punishment.

“I have decided to step down as Director of the DEO. I want to get back on the streets, really help people.”

Alex takes a moment to take that in, sadness completely enveloping her as she thinks about not seeing J’onn every day.

“I’ll still be here Alex,” he says. “Just in a different capacity.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Alex asks slowly.

“I’m promoting you to Director,” J’onn says, and Alex can’t stop the shocked look on her face.

“I’m late three days in a row. You punish me for it with two weeks of desk duty, and then you tell me you want to promote me. I don’t understand.”

“Alex, you’re the best agent that has ever been in the DEO. You care, more than anyone else I’ve ever worked with about the people of this city. Most importantly, you have someone to come home to. That means you’ll do what is necessary to protect this city, but you won’t be reckless. Will you take it?”

“I will,” Alex responds, a smile breaking out on her face even as J’onn wraps her into a tight hug.

__

Alex gets home that afternoon to a quiet house. She’s buzzing with excitement at the thought of telling Lena what happened in the morning wanting to tell her in person instead of over text messaging. She puts her keys down, making her way into the bedroom when she stops short. Lena’s standing there, grinning at her, predatory smile on her face. She’s stark naked, and she is holding something in her hands.

“Director Danvers,” Lena purrs, stepping closer to Alex.

“Kara told you,” Alex deadpans, ready to strangle her sister.

“She did,” Lena responds. “I’ve been a very bad girl today, Director. I need to be punished.” She opens her hands then revealing two sets of hand cuffs. There the real metal ones that Alex carries around at work.

It flips a switch in Alex. She takes the handcuffs from Lena’s hands and steps forward, pulling Lena into a heated kiss.

It takes seconds for her to begin to walk them towards the bed, Alex sitting down on it as she breaks the kiss.

“Over my lap,” Alex commands, and Lena lays across Alex’s lap. Alex’s hands massage at Lena’s back side before she raises her hand, smacking it down hard on Lena’s ass. The red hand print stings for a second before it fades. Alex does it again and again, hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to actually hurt Lena. Alex’s handprint contrasts with Lena’s pale skin perfectly.

“Get up babe,” Alex says. She helps Lena stand and instructs her to lie on the bed. It takes Alex seconds to climb over her and grab the handcuffs. She secures Lena’s right hand in the cuff first before she locks it to the bed and then moves to lock her left. Lena tests out the restrains by pulling lightly.

“Are they ok?” Alex asks, and Lena nods. She spreads her legs wide for Alex, but the director jumps off the bed. Alex strips and walks over to the closet, grabbing a toy, and securing the harness and strap on in place.

She takes her time with Lena, kissing her until her lips are swollen and wet. She pulls back and uses her left hand to grip at Lena’s chin, using her thumb between pink lips to open her mouth. Alex leans over Lena, spitting directly into her open mouth. Lena’s mouth closes, a moan escaping her lips before she opens it again. Alex lets the spit collect in her mouth before she does it again. It’s the sexist and most intimate thing she’s ever done with anyone. She leans forward to kiss Lena, letting her tongue brush over Lena’s slowly.

She moves further down lavishing Lena’s chest with attention. Alex can’t get enough of Lena’s soft kiss, biting and sucking around Lena’s breasts loving the sounds coming from her girlfriend. She can hear the metal hitting against the bed as Lena strains. She’d typically tug at Alex’s hair while she did this, but she can’t now. Alex flicks her nipple over and over again, loving the way it hardens in her mouth.

Lena’s soaked when Alex runs her fingers through her slit.

She uses that hand to smear the wetness onto the strap on before she gets a better idea. She moves up Lena’s body to straddle across her chest. Lena gets the idea, sticking her tongue out to lick up the length of the strap out. Alex slides it into Lena’s mouth, watching Lena suck lightly at it. Lena uses her hand at the base, knowing that if she moves it back and forth the pressure on Alex’s clit will drive the redhead mad.

Alex groans when the base of the harness moves away from her body and slides back, sending delicious pleasure deep in her core. Lena continues to slide her hand back and forth, watching Alex throw her head back in pleasure. Alex looks back down to lock eyes with Lena. The image of the strap on in Lena’s mouth and the pressure on her clit is enough to send Alex over the edge, coming with a loud moan.

“Fuck,” Alex groans, running her hands through her hair that’s already slick with sweat.

Lena releases the strap on with a wet pop, spit connecting the tip of it to Lena’s mouth.

Alex slides back down her body, moving the strap on level with her entrance. Lena’s soaked, and the strap on slides easily into her. Alex leans forward, resting her elbows on both sides of Lena’s head. She holds to Lena’s shoulders to get more leverage as she slowly slides in and out of her.

“I’m good baby,” Lena moans, “fuck me.”

Alex picks up her pace, the sound of wetness echoing in the room with each thrust of Alex’s hips.

Lena’s arms pull at the restrains as Alex fucks her. Alex bottoms out in Lena with each stroke, shifting her pelvis up to rub her pelvic bone into Lena’s clit.

Lena tumbles over the edge once, but Alex doesn’t stop until Lena’s legs are shaking with her second orgasm.

She pulls out and moves off the bed quickly to discard the strap on. She moves quickly to uncuff Lena’s hands and rubs at the red marks on them knowing they’ll be there for a few days.

“Nothing a watch and a bracelet won’t fix,” Lena says smiling up at Alex.

“I love you,” Alex whispers.

“I love you too, Director Danvers,” Lena responds, curling into Alex to pull her close.

__

The next nine months go like that. They fall into a routine of coffee in the morning, working, and falling asleep together at night. It’s crazy how fast time seems to pass. Lena meets Eliza during a weekend trip to Midvale. Alex takes Lena kayaking, takes her to the shooting range even though Lena already knows how to shoot, and even takes her to a National City Rockets baseball game where they drink cheap beer and eat hotdogs. Lena teaches Alex how to play golf and tennis, makes Alex accompany her to an endless list of fundraisers where Alex always puts on her suit and smiles as she hangs from Lena’s arm, and they even spend time volunteering at a soup kitchen.

A week before the date gets there, Alex feels frantic.

“It’s our one-year anniversary Kara,” Alex groans, walking back and forth as she paces across the DEO. “It has to be perfect.”

“Do you love her?” Kara asks.

“Of course I do,” Alex answers because it’s the most obvious answer that could exist to that question.

“Then it’ll be perfect no matter what you do.”

__

Alex rings the doorbell promptly at seven o’clock, hoping against all hope that the outfit she picked out works. She’s wearing black Oxfords, black pants, a black vest with a white button up, and a red tie.

Lena opens the door, and Alex feels her heart stop in her chest at the sight of Lena in the elegant red dress.

“Wow,” Alex says at the same time that Lena does. Alex hands her the flowers she’d brought with her.

She watches Lena move into the kitchen to put them in a vase before the beauty turns her attention back to Alex. She takes both of Alex’s hands, leaning forward to kiss her lightly.

“Ready babe?” Alex asks sticking her arm out for Lena to take.

The car ride to the restaurant is silent, Alex’s legs shaking with nerves about the evening. She just wants it to be perfect.

“You didn’t have to get ready at Kara’s,” Lena finally says.

“I know, but I wanted to see you for the first time when you answered the door.”

“Thank you by the way,” Lena begins, “getting this beautiful gown, shoes, and jewelry delivered to me today wasn’t how I expected today to go. It was a great surprise.”

Alex is about to respond when the door opens to let them out. A hostess quickly escorts them to a private table in the back where candles are lit and soft music plays. Fresh red wine already sits in glasses on the table.

They sit close together, both looking over the menu silently. Alex orders steak and vegetables while Lena goes for asparagus and salmon. The waiter refills their glasses when Alex turns to Lena.

“Happy anniversary babe,” Alex says, reaching under the table to take Lena’s hand.

“It’s hard to believe it’s been a year,” Lena answers, smiling at her girlfriend. “Best year ever though.”

“Without question,” Alex responds.

They settle into conversations about their day, their hopes, and the television show they’d watched the night before as they eat. Alex leaves two bites of her steak knowing that Lena will want them but won’t ask. Alex pays before she reaches down to take Lena’s hand to lead them back out to the waiting car.

Lena notices that they don’t take the exit back to their home and sends Alex a curious glance.

“We’ve got one more stop.”

When they step out of the car Lena grins wide at Alex, looking up at the bowling alley they’d been to on their second date so many months ago.

Alex takes Lena’s hand to lead her inside. They’re immediately greeted by their friends and family. Lena looks around the room to see Sam, J’onn, Kara, Winn, James, and more of their friends from L Corp and the DEO. She notices Eliza and realizes immediately that something big is about to happen. Alex walks her past their friends to step up on the raised area where the bowling monitors normally would be. The place is empty except for the twenty or so people who watch them closely.

Alex turns towards Lena then, smiling a nervous smile at her.

“First off,” Alex begins talking without breaking eye contact, “I owe a lot of people for us being here today. Thank you, James, for that stupid dare a year ago. I never would have kissed Lena ever in my life if it wasn’t for you. Thank you, Winn, for asking her if she enjoyed it that gave me the confidence to make the next move.” The people in the room laugh as Alex lets out a nervous laugh. “Thank you, Kara, for telling me Lena’s favorite lunch and her favorite flowers. Thank you for going to the mall countless times with me to ensure I got her the perfect birthday gift or Christmas present. Thank you, Sam, for the countless notes you left in Lena’s office for me. You guys have meant more to us than anything during this last year.” Alex takes in a deep breath then and levels her eyes with Lena.

“Lena Luthor, I love you. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I can’t imagine not waking up with you. I can’t imagine a minute without you in my life. People ask me all the time when I knew you were the one. I tell stories about greasy bowling alley cheeseburgers and first kisses, but it’s so much more than that. I think in some way I loved you the first time I saw you. I loved you the first time you laughed at one of my jokes. I loved you the minute you took my hand at that fundraiser and told everyone I was yours. I loved you the minute that we spent our first night in the apartment together. There was no specific moment when I knew I loved you just me falling more and more in love with you with every single day that passes.”

Lena can feel the tears streaming down her face now listening to Alex’s words. Alex releases her hands, reaching into her pants pocket to pull out a small blue box.

Lena feels time slow down as Alex gets on one knee, opens the box, and looks up at her.

“Lena Luthor, will you be my wife?” Alex asks, eyes shining with hope.

The room is silent as Lena takes her hand down from where it covers her mouth.

“Yes,” she whispers, “absolutely yes.”

Alex basically jumps from the floor, pulling Lena into a heated kiss as their friends cheer around them.

Alex pulls back, hands shaking as she attempts to slide the ring onto Lena’s finger. Lena takes a moment to admire the beautiful stone.

“I love you,” Alex whispers.

“I love you too,” Lena answers, feeling the tears freely falling from her face. “Kiss me one more time,” Lena whispers, pulling Alex into her.

“I’ll kiss you forever,” Alex responds back before she crashes her lips into Lena’s again.

Forever might just be long enough for them both.


End file.
